Digimon: A New Threat
by LadyUchiha2431
Summary: Its been a few years since the Digidestined defeated Millenniumon. They thought that they had everything taken care of and that they could live normal lives, but that peace is about to be shattered by an unexpected threat. However could help come from the least likely of places?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

 _It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study overseas and everyone else simply scattered about._

 _We thought that when we sealed Millenniumon that it was over. However, what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK_

* * *

"Hey, Kari are you about ready?" Tai called as he waited at the door with his daughter Reitou.

"Yeah." Kari said walking around the corner.

"Well come on then." Tai said. "I'm sure TK is getting a little…"

"Tai!"

"What?" Tai asked innocently.

"Not around my niece, your daughter." Kari said annoyed and blushing. Realizing what Kari was thinking Tai laughed and smiled. Then he walked over to his sister, leaned in and whispered in her ear so that Reitou would hear.

"I wasn't meaning that."

"Well good, but what were you meaning then?" Kari asked.

"Never mind." Tai said still smiling about Kari's reaction. "Come on I have to go by Autumn's place and pick up Kousei."

"Alright then." Kari said as they walked to the car.

"So, are you ready?" he asked smiling at her. He still couldn't believe that in two months…

"Yeah." Kari said. "Though I'm a little nervous."

"That's natural." Tai said then he looked back at his daughter. "Come on Reitou."

"Coming daddy." she said as she skipped down to her father and Aunt. Laughing Tai picked her up when he saw something he hadn't seen in nearly five years.

"What the-"

"Tai?" Kari asked coming up behind him.

"D-did you see that?" Tai asked as he put Reitou in her car seat.

"See what?"

"I could have sworn I saw Agumon just now." Tai said shocking Kari. She remembered back when they went to the Digital World before that Tai saw Agumon before they actually went.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm sure I saw him." he said as they got in the car.

"Is something happening then?"

"I don't know Kari." Tai told her. "But I do know that if he's here it's not good."

"That's true." Kari sighed. "I really hope that it's nothing though."

"Let's not talk about this now." Tai said looking back at his daughter. "Not in front of Reitou."

"Yeah you're right." Kari sighed. Like Tai she didn't want to put their troubles on another generation.

"Besides, don't you have to meet with Autumn?" Tai asked, "You know to finalize your plans?"

"Yeah I do."

"That's where TK's at now right?" he asked as they turned into Autumn's driveway.

"Yes."

"Alright." Tai said. "I'm going to get Kousei, hang tight okay?"

"Okay." Kari said and Tai got out of his car, then he walked to the house and rang the bell. He couldn't help the smile that came when he heard the sounds of the scuffle, and when the door opened he saw a young boy with long black hair. This boy was the exact image of his father, just like Reitou was Yuuki's exact image.

"Hey Uncle Tai." he said hyperliy

"Hey Kousei, is your daddy home?"

"Yep, DADDY!" Kousei shouted causing Tai to chuckle. Oh no his nephew definitely wasn't _anything_ like Autumn. Kousei may have looked just like his father, he had his mother's attitude.

"I'm right here Kousei." Kouichi said walking out of the kitchen. "Hey Tai, thanks for taking him to school this morning."

"No problem." Tai told him. "Are you ready Kousei?"

"Yep." he said.

"Okay go ahead to the car." Tai told him. "I need to talk to your daddy for a minute."

"Okay!" Kousei said excitedly then he ran to the car. "Hey Aunt Kari."

"Hey Kousei, ready for school?"

"Yep!" Kousei said "Hey Reitou."

"Hey Kousei."

"What's up?"

"Nothing really. Excited for school. What about you?"

"Me too." Kousei said then he looked back at Tai. "What's the deal with your dad?"

"I don't know. Maybe Aunt Kari would know." Reitou said "Hey Aunt Kari?"

"Yes Reitou, what is it?"

"What's wrong with daddy?"

"I don't know really." Kari told them. "Sorry Reitou."

"Oh okay."

* * *

Meanwhile Kouichi looked back at his brother in law shocked. He had hoped that they feeling he had been having for the last year was wrong. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Are you sure you saw Agumon Tai?" Kouichi asked

"Yes, and Kari didn't see him, so at first I wasn't sure. Now however I am positive that it was him."

"Well I don't know what's going on, but I'll talk to the others." Kouichi told him. "Takuya and the others go back and forth to the Digital World often. If there _was_ a problem one of them would know."

"Why don't you go?" Tai asked curiously.

"Same reason Rika doesn't let Ryo go." Kouichi shrugged. "Except it's my brother."

"Alright, well just let me know alright?"

"I will." Kouichi said as Tai walked back to his car and got in.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're ready Tai." Kari said

"Alright then." Tai said as he put the car in reverse and drove back onto the road.

"Hey Uncle Tai, what was it that you needed to talk to my daddy about?" Kousei asked as they drove down the road, being his blunt self as usual.

"I-it was nothing important really." Tai said, but Kari knew better and she looked over at him.

"We'll talk about this later, alright Tai?" Kari asked.

"Y-yeah." Tai said as he pulled up to the elementary school. "Alright you two, be good."

"We will." Kousei said. "Come on Reitou."

"Coming. Bye daddy. Bye Aunt Kari." Reitou said getting out of the car as well.

"Bye Reitou have a good day." Kari said and she watched as the two ran to the school. Then she looked back at Tai.

"Kari, I know what I saw." Tai told her as he pulled out.

"What did Kouichi say about it?"

"He said that the others had been going back and forth to the Digital World for a while now and he didn't know if they found anything or not." Tai told her as they turned down the road to the café where Autumn and TK were waiting "But that doesn't mean anything."

"Well alright." Kari said but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen.

"I know I saw him." Tai said almost to himself as they got out of the car once they pulled into the café parking lot.

"I believe you Tai. Even though I didn't see him, I believe you." Kari said walking you to Autumn and TK.

"See who?" TK asked.

"It's nothing TK." Tai said. "I'm going to pick up Yuuki and Starla then meet you at the dress makers right Kari?"

"Right."

"Alright later then." Tai said and he left.

"What was that about?" Autumn asked as the three sat down at a table.

"I guess he didn't want you guys to know because it might be nothing, but Tai saw Agumon this morning."

"Wait w-what?" Autumn asked shocked. Now she understood the bad feeling she had been having for the last few months. "It couldn't be."

"Yeah, well Tai saw Agumon this morning for a brief moment before we left to get Kousei for school." Kari explained not missing the look in Autumn's eye.

"Oh." Autumn said as she turned a page in her book that she had brought with her to read while she waited for TK and Kari to get to the café.

"What is it Autumn?" TK asked knowing how she was. Whenever something with Digimon happened she usually knew about it or had an idea. He also noticed how she had became quiet, as if she hoped they would drop the subject. "Do you know something about this?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything unless it was important, but something didn't happen in the Digital World about two years ago." Autumn told them. "Something only me Kouji and the other warriors, except for Kouichi, knows about."

"What is it?" Kari asked not shocked that Autumn would hide things. After all she often hid different things from them if it was necessary. Still if it was really important she normally told Kari at least what it was.

"Well like is said it happened about two years after Taiyou left for America." Autumn sighed. "Me and Kouichi were walking down the riverbank thinking about everything we had been through and everything that had happened over the last few years, when there was a huge shock wave of negative energy."

"So, what happened?"

"Well Kouichi also felt it like me, but he was bedridden after the shock wave hit him. So, the six of us went to the Digital World to find out what happened, however what we found wasn't good." Autumn told them looking at her digivice.

"What did you find?" Kari asked having the same bad feeling she had had earlier that morning when Tai dropped the kids off.

"You remember Ice Devimon?"

"Yeah…" Kari said slowly.

"Well it seems that when he attacked you guys before he marked Kouichi and it took him four years to accumulate his powers and launched it from the Digital World to here. But the problem when we got there the whole place was wiped out and gone." Autumn sighed. "You guys remember Ryo talking about the three Digital Worlds ad how he faced Millenniumon in each world?"

"Yes…"

"We were lucky that Gatomon and the others were able to get to one of the two other worlds, before the one was destroyed." Autumn told the two causing them to both relax, because she could tell that they were worried about them. "There wasn't anything we could have done since we didn't know what happened or where the ice freak was."

"So, there may be more to this?" TK asked shuddering, he hated facing any of the Devimons, no matter who they were.

"I don't know TK." Autumn sighed. "I don't know."

"Anyway, I think we have some planning to do." TK said bringing them back to the topic at hand. "Right?"

"Right like what we want served, the cake, flower arrangements, the church, and the venue for the reception." Kari smiled thinking about her wedding at last coming up.

* * *

Meanwhile Ryo and Rika were walking down the road when Renamon appeared in front of them. Ryo knew then that if she was there then something big going to happen and it had to be bad. _'This isn't good.'_

"Renamon?" Rika asked shocked.

"What's up?" asked Ryo looking at the fox. "I'm sure that this is more than a social call."

"Hey Rika, hi Ryo." Renamon said smiling. "Ryo's right though, my visit is not personal."

"Oh boy what's happened?" Ryo asked.

"Well nothing good." Renamon told them. "Ryo do you remember telling everyone about facing Millenniumon in more than one world?"

"Of course." said Ryo "Why had something happened?"

"Yes, we have a new threat."

"P-Please tell that h-he's not…" Ryo said scared.

"Someone new." Renamon said reading into Ryo's question. "All I know is his name is Daemon."

"Daemon?" Ryo asked, relieved that Millenniumon hadn't come back after them all. "I've never heard of him."

"Hey Ryo! Rika!"

"Huh?" Rika said looking up at the shout.

"Yo!" said the wolf standing on the roof.

"Kouji? What's going on that you're here in your Digimon form?" Rika asked confused.

"I've been looking for you guys." Kouji said sliding from his Digimon form back to his human form. "There's a problem."

"Renamon was just telling us." Rika told him.

"But I doubt that she knows everything." Kouji said confusing them.

"I only know his name." Renamon told him and Kouji nodded

"I see." Kouji sighed. "We should gather the others and then I'll explain what I found out."

"What about Taiyou and the others?" Ryo asked, "You know JP and Tommy?"

"JP and Tommy already know and are in the Digital World looking after things." Kouji said. "I don't know about Taiyou, but I do know this, the guardians have chosen four new ones." Kouji added to the shocked group and Ryo knew then that there was something big getting ready to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Two

Rika stood shocked at the news that Kouji had brought to them. She couldn't believe after everything that had happened the guardians decided that their group wasn't enough to face whatever Daemon had planned. However, whatever it was Rika could tell that it was bad.

"Four new Digidestined?" Rika asked Kouji shocked after he told them what the guardians said. "Who are they?"

"I don't know who all they are, but I do know one. Davis Motomiya and the only reason I know him is because of Tamrie." Kouji told them "But I don't know the other three."

"Interesting, I wonder who the others are." Rika said, "Anyway we had better get everyone together, but Kari…"

"Yeah I know."

"I'm confused." Ryo said.

"Ryo, Kari and TK are getting married in two months and they have plans to work on today."

"Oh, that's right." Ryo said as Tai walked up to them.

"I assume since both you and Renamon are here, then it's true something is going on Kouji?"

"What do you know Tai?" Renamon asked.

"Just that I saw Agumon this morning." Tai told them. "Just like before."

"Before?" Kouji asked confused.

"The day we went to the Digital World that first time I saw Agumon on the way to camp and Kari saw Gatomon." Tai told them "Also the others heard or saw something as well."

"Interesting." Renamon said

"Yeah but he disappeared shortly afterwards and Kari didn't see him."

"Strange I wonder if something happened to him." Rika said curiously "What do you think Kouji?"

"Not that I know of, but he might have come here briefly when our worlds converged." Kouji told them "I mean that's how Veemon got here."

"Veemon?"

"Davis's Digimon." Tamrie said as she walked up to them with the said boy hiding behind her.

"Tamrie, what brings you guys out here?" Rika asked her friend.

"We were walking by and overheard you guys talking." Tamrie said shrugging "That's when I thought I would let you guys know about Davis. That and he also knows about another new one."

"Who?" Rika asked

"His n-name is Ken." Davis said a little nervous.

"What are you so nervous about?"

"Well I uh…"

"He's scared that he won't be accepted." Tamrie explained a little annoyed. After all she told him that her friends wouldn't be like the other jerks that pretended to be his friends. Although she couldn't really blame him, not when she was the same way before she found out how the others were really like. "Even though I've told him otherwise, he still doesn't believe me."

"Well that's silly." said Rika "Why did you think you wouldn't be accepted?"

"Um…well…because."

"You don't have anything to worry about Davis." Tai smiled. "We're all friends and understand how it is to have Digimon."

"Thanks, you guys." Davis sighed. "I do know another boy that has a Digimon. His name is Ken Ichijouji."

"I know him." Tai said, "He's a genius when it comes to soccer."

"So, where is he?" Ryo asked

"Probably on his way home from practice." Davis shrugged. "Only reason I know about Wormmon was because he got his Digimon at the same time that I did and we were practicing when they came." he added, but Tai knew that wasn't exactly true. He also knew that Davis wasn't nervous about the Digimon, he had never met Rika or Kouji, but when Davis got Veemon, he Tai, Tamrie, Kari, TK, and Yuki knew Ken better than anyone. However, Tai didn't think after everything that happened that Ken would end up back there.

"Hey Rika?"

"Yeah?"

"We should tell TK and Kari what's going on. It's only right after all that they know." Tai said solemnly and she knew he was right.

"I know and you're right." Rika sighed. "I just wished it could be after their wedding."

"Who said that they had to get into right now?" Kouji asked. "Me and the other warriors can hold things together for a while. Takuya just thought that you guys ought to know what was happening in case Digimon started popping up everywhere."

"Oh well if you guys are sure." Rika said shocked.

"Believe me we can handle it, which Kouichi's help that is." he added hating to bring his brother back into the fight after nearly having lost him the first time that they went to the Digital World together. "And we'll be back in time for the wedding."

"Well all right, just promise to be careful." Rika said. "You know how much Kari's going to worry."

"Well by now I'm sure that Autumn has filled in some blanks." Kouji told them. "See ya!" he added running of and transforming at the same time.

"What does that mean?" Ryo asked

"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Rika sighed

"Yeah but the question is will we want to know?" Tamrie asked. "Anyway Rika, we should head on to the tailors. Kari and the other two will be there soon."

"Yeah you're probably right." Rika agreed. "Let's go Tamrie."

* * *

"So, you definitely want to have it surround your ring Kari?" Autumn asked for the umpteenth time annoying.

"Yes Autumn." Kari said getting aggravated. "I want the dark yellow topaz surrounding the pink sapphire."

"Okay." Autumn said smiling. "Well it's different, that's for sure."

"Alright, girls this is where I leave you." TK said as they met up with Rika, Tamrie, Yuki, and Starla.

"Bye TK. We'll meet at the caterers for the food." Kari said.

"Alright." TK said walking away then he stopped dead when he saw a strange fog coming in. A fog that Rika knew well.

"Oh no." she said

"What is that?" TK asked

"Not anything good." Rika said

"Rika that isn't what I think it is…is it?" Autumn asked looking at her

"If you mean a Digital Field, then sadly yes, it is."

"Kari, you guys had better get out of here." Autumn said taking out her digivice. "Rika come on!"

"Alright let's go girls." Kari said as she started to quickly walk away. "Meet us at the tailor's you guys."

"Autumn what are you-" Yuuki starred, but Kari grabbed her friend and started to drag her. Other than Kari and Rika, none of the others had known that Autumn never left Wizardmon in the Digital World, and he had been in the real world for nearly four years.

"Yuuki lets go. Autumn and Rika can handle whatever it is." Kari said, dragging her away and headed to the tailors.

"Rika, you ready?" Autumn asked as Wizardmon appeared beside her.

"Always." Rika told her as Renamon appeared next to her.

"All right then let's do this." Autumn said as the two took their glasses out and placed them over their eyes to shield them. However, when the field passed by them, she couldn't believe who was actually in the field. "No, it can't be. Not him."

"What is it Autumn?" Rika asked

"It's him." Autumn said confusing Rika.

"Him?" Rika asked lost.

"Apemon." Wizardmon said nearly as surprised as Autumn. He couldn't believe it. After nearly ten years of avoiding meeting after the scene in the Digital World, Wizardmon was now face to face with the only competition that these ever had. Now it seemed it was time to face his own fears and lay his and Autumn's past to rest.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Three

"Autumn what's going on?" Rika asked, "Who us that?"

"A Digimon we faced when it was just the two of us, before we met Kouichi and the others, but after Kari and the others went back home the first time." Wizardmon explained. "Apemon, and from the look on his face he remembers me quite well."

"Well he's got me and Renamon to worry about now." Rika said as the ape walked closer

"Well it's been a while huh Wizardmon?" he asked completely ignoring Rika and Renamon. "And I see that Autumn is with you as well."

"Apemon please just go back. There's nothing for you here." Autumn told him be he didn't listen and threw his bone at her, causing Rika to knock her down. However, when Autumn got back up there was a huge gash on her arm. Not as deep as the one on her side but it was still pretty bad. "Just like before."

"What do you mean?" Rika asked then she sighed. "You know what never mind. Renamon! Digivolve!"

"Renamon Digivolve to…Kyuubimon!"

"I don't think I will Autumn." Apemon said completely ignoring the fox Digimon. "I will have my revenge!"

"I didn't have anything to do with it!" she shouted as she tried to avoid the crazy ape Digimon.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyuubimon shouted, however Apemon just jumped onto a building, dodging the attack. Then he went after Autumn again.

"Bone Boomerang!" he shouted, but Autumn managed to avoid it once again.

"Kyuubimon Digivolve again!" Rika shouted as Kyuubimon Digivolve again to her ultimate form.

"Thousand Spell!" she shouted but once again he dodged the attack and was more than ever focused on Autumn confusing Rika to no ends. She had never seen a Digimon so focused on destroying a human other than Zhuqaiomon, the way Apemon was focused on Autumn.

"Autumn!" shouted Wizardmon as he ran back to her side, however before he got there, there was a black lance in front of her shocking them all except for Autumn, who knew well who the lance belonged to.

"Kouichi...?"

"When you didn't show up at the tailors, I had a bad feeling." Lowemon said helping her up. "That and Kouji told me that something may happen before he went to go back to the Digital World."

"Stay out of this dark boy!" Apemon shouted "This is between me and Autumn!"

"I don't think so." Lowemon told him. "At least not anymore. Rika will you get Autumn out of here?"

"Of course." she said as Taomon shifted back Kyuubimon so that they could ride.

"Kouichi, please be careful." Autumn said as Rika helped her get on Kyuubimon. "He's determined."

"I will and so am I." Kouichi said "Rika go." he added and Rika nodded, then the three rode out of the fog and Autumn sighed.

"Who would have thought…" she trailed off. "After all this time?"

"Autumn?"

"Huh?" she asked coming out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing." Autumn said taking a wrap from her bag. After the incident with Lady Devimon before, she always kept some type of bandage or something with her since she seemed to get hurt more than anyone else she knew.

"Alright then."

"Anyway, let's get back to the others." she said wrapping her arm tightly. "And Rika don't say anything about them to Kari. I don't want her to worry."

"I won't." Rika said, "But are you okay?"

"I uh…"

"Autumn? What is it?"

"Well Apemon was my partner before Zhuqaiomon decided that Wizardmon and I would have been better. I mean after our first real battle together."

"And that was why he was so determined to destroy Autumn." Wizardmon told her. "I never thought he would go as far as this."

"I'm sorry." Rika sighed. She had never known that Autumn, who had had more adventures in the Digital World than anyone, had gone through so much. No wonder she knew so much about Digimon and why she didn't ever talk about it if she could avoid it. Obviously, it brought up painful memories.

"I don't understand it though." Autumn said as they got closer to the tailors. "When we faced him in the Digital World he was all right with it after he saw how well Wizardmon and I worked together."

"Um Kyuubimon do you want to explain?" Rika asked as they joined the others in the store.

"Daemon." Autumn said not listening to Rika, but surprising the others that knew what the new threat was about. "It has to be him. He's the one who changed Apemon."

"You're right Autumn." Kyuubimon said as she dedigivolved back to Renamon.

"But it's not possible." Autumn said as they waited to be fitted. "Daemon was trapped by Tagiru and his friends a long time ago." she said to herself, then she gasped and motioned for Wizardmon. "It couldn't be. Is it possible that we made things worse seven years ago?"

"What do you mean Autumn?" Kari asked clearly lost.

"When we sealed Millenniumon, I wonder if it's possible that we released Daemon." Autumn explained. "Kari listen I need to go talk to an old friend." Autumn told her and Kari could tell who she was going to talk to. "I'm sorry I'll get fitted later today, alright?"

"Alright."

"Sorry." she said again and left confusing the others.

"What was that about?" asked Starla. "And who is Tagiru?"

"Kari do you know who he is?" Tamrie asked noticing the look that she gave Autumn earlier.

"I do, but I don't know if I should be the one to tell everyone that story." Kari told them confusing everyone there even more, except for Yuuki, who like Kari, knew who Tagiru was.

"What do you mean Kari?" Starla asked confused.

"Starla…not now." Yuuki said saving her friend from explaining.

"Thank you Yuuki." Kari said and Yuuki nodded as the fitter called Kari back to the dressing room. Kari then followed the lady back and tried on her wedding dress, which was a cross between the princess dresses of Belle and Aurora. She had designed the dress herself, and had the sleeves and body of Belle's dress and Aurora's skirt. "What do you guys think?" she asked her friends after she went back to the and show them.

"Wow…" Tamrie said. "You look amazing Kari, I can't believe you designed the dress yourself."

"That's for sure." Tai said walking in with Kouichi.

"Where's Autumn?" Kouichi asked looking.

"She took off to find someone named Tagiru." Starla said sourly.

"Kari…" Kouichi said slowly paling.

"What? I didn't actually say anything about who he is. I only said I know him and that I'm not the right person to talk about him." Kari said and Kouichi nodded.

"So, it's true. He is the one that is causing all the problems." said a voice from behind them. When they all turned around, Starla gasped in shock at the similarities that were between her and her sisters and the boy with her sister. Starla looked at Autumn and she nodded. "Hey Kari long time no see."

"Yeah it has been a while." said Kari. "How have you been Tagiru?"

"I'm fine. Autumn told me about Daemon." Tagiru said "But I'm the only one of my group left here." he added, but Kari could tell there was something more behind his comment.

"Yeah Autumn believes when we sealed Millenniumon we released Daemon." Kari told him

"Well it makes sense." said Tagiru as Autumn went to get fitted as everyone else had already finished. "After all the two are connected."

"They are?" Kari asked

"Yes. Before Ryo even fought Millenniumon, the original guardians fought and destroyed him, however there were spores that were released from his destruction and they are what holds Millenniumon's powers. It's what caused Ryo to be merged with the psycho Digimon in the first place." Tagiru said sitting down. "Taiki knew that we couldn't destroy Daemon, since the powers the guy had could release Millenniumon. So, we sealed him away and thought that was the end of it."

"But since they're connected sealing on releases the other." Rika said realizing what Tagiru was saying. "So, what do we do to seal them both?"

"We don't." Ryo said walking in with a serious face.

"What do we do then?"

"They have to be completely destroyed this time Rika." Ryo told them "It's what _they_ have been waiting for."

" _They?"_ Kari asked confused.

"Yorak, Toru, and Azariah." Tai said.

"You mean your uncle is still there?" Starla asked.

"Yeah he is."

"So, what do uncle Azariah, and Toru want?" Kari asked

"Well he's a Celestial Guardian," Tagiru said shocking them. "They wanted to wait and hoped that it wouldn't happen, but when Ice Devimon, who by the way was manipulated into letting the shock wave that hit Kouichi here, did it, they knew it was time."

"Wait Celestial Guardian, what is that?" Rika asked.

"They're the human versions of Ophanimon and the others." Ryo told them.

"Is that really possible? To be the equivalent of a Digimon?" Kari asked.

"Yes, Kari it is." Autumn said walking back to them with her dress on. She was glad once more that the tailor was one of the originals and that they could talk freely in her store. "I mean your uncle was the one who gave the four of us powers before didn't he? And besides that, they're the Ines who created the DMA."

"Okay that is true." Kari sighed. "So, what do we do to permanently defeat them?"

"We have ba-" Autumn started, but then she stopped quickly and looked at Kari. "Sorry Kari."

"For what?" she asked

"I wasn't thinking when I started to say we had to go back."

"Well I mean we kind of do." Kari sighed. "I mean I know my wedding is in two months, but we also have the fate of both worlds to think about as well."

"Kari, why don't I go talk to uncle?" Tai asked, "You guys finish here, then meet me there."

"Alright." Kari said, "Thanks Tai."

"That's a good idea Tai. I'll go with you as well, since I know more about Daemon than anyone." Tagiru added. "Oh, and Kari you look beautiful. TK's a very lucky guy."

"Thank you Tagiru." Kari said blushing "And you too Tai, for your comment earlier."

"You're welcome Kari." Tai said as the other girls went to get their dress off so they could be ready to leave. Tai then nodded to Tagiru and the two left as Autumn walked up to Kari.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you guys when we first found out." she sighed. "I mean we just thought it was the frozen freak. I had no idea it was this bad."

"Autumn, it's really okay." Kari said smiling. "You didn't want me to worry."

"Still I'm…"

"I know you're sorry." Kari said almost laughing. It may have been almost seven years but Autumn still apologized for everything she didn't tell Kari. "Don't worry about it."

Autumn smiled at her best friend as the other girls came out with their dresses and hung them up. Nodding Autumn started to lead the way to the door. "We should go meet up with the guys."

"I agree, but I think we should put our own dresses away first." Kari said smiling as she walked back to the fitter, who was trying not to laugh herself.

"I guess you're right Kari." Autumn said realizing she still had hers on as well. As they two undressed, Kari asked Novein, the fitter if it was alright to leave the dresses there until the wedding and Novein agreed. After the two undressed, they walked back to the other girls and Autumn nodded

"Alright now let's show Daemon that we're not that easily scared." and the group of girls left the shop with Novein smiling. She could tell that both the Digital World and the human world were in good hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Four

Ken was walking down the street from soccer practice, when he heard a shout from behind him. Turning around he saw Davis running up the street and he was worried about something. Concerned about what it was that was bothering his best friend, Ken waited on the street until Davis caught up to him. Then he waited until Davis could catch his breath.

"So, what's up?" Ken asked once Davis had calmed down enough to talk.

"I want you to meet someone. That and we get a chance to finally go back to the Digital World." Davis said smiling as Ken stared that him. Out of everyone Davis knew how much Ken blamed himself for what happened three years ago. He of all people knew how much Ken wanted a chance to fix the mistakes of his past.

"Are you serious?" he asked

"Yep." Davis said smiling. He knew Ken would like the news he had, which is why he asked Tai if he could be the one to tell Ken.

"Well then let's go." Ken said smiling, but as he began to walk behind Davis, there was a sharp pain in the back of his neck and he quickly slapped his hand over it. Unnoticed by Davis, who had already run back down the street, Ken let it go and hoped it was nothing, but then he had a bad feeling that it wasn't anything. The last time it hurt the way it was then, was the time he ended up fighting Davis and the others as the Digimon Emperor.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls get met up with the guys in the Digital World, except for Tai, who was still in the real world waiting for Davis and Ken. Once they had gotten there, they had seen that the warriors and tamers were already there and Kari knew then just how bad it could possible get.

"Hey Kari…" Takuya said as they got closer. "I take it you know?" but Kari didn't answer him. "Kari?" he asked again when she didn't answer.

"Huh? Oh yeah we know." she said.

"The question is what is it that's started all of this?" Kouji asked but Kari just looked away.

"Hey Kari, are you alright?" Takuya asked noticing how distracted she was.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari sighed "It's just, why did it have to happen now?"

"Kari?" Yorak asked as he walked up to them. "I'm sorry about all of this, but there is a problem that only you and your friends can handle."

"It's not your fault uncle." Kari said nodding. "I think Autumn's theory is more than a theory. It's just annoying because I'm getting married in two months."

"Actually, Daemon isn't the main problem." Yorak said shocking them all. "And yes, Kari I know that you are." he added shocking her.

"The point is Daemon is trying to release Millenniumon again, but there is a slight issue."

"Which is what?" Autumn asked annoyed. After all this time, she finally realized how Kari felt when Autumn couldn't tell her about her past, as Yorak hesitated.

"What is it uncle?" Kari asked

"There's only one way to break the seal that you five placed on him seven years ago, and that is with the spores."

"Spores?"

"They're known as the dark spores." Toru explained. "And we've managed to locate all but one."

"If we can find that last spore, then we can destroy them both." Yorak told them.

"I wonder where that last one is." Kari wondered then she thought back to when she and some of the others faced the Digimon Emperor. "I wonder if Davis or Ken would know anything.

"Wait Ken?" Azariah asked suddenly "Not Ken Ichijouji…"

"Yes, that's Ken." Kari confirmed. "Why do I feel like that's a problem?"

"I wonder…" Yorak trailed off.

"What?" TK asked

"I wonder if it could be that the last spore is in a body." Yorak said then he turned to Ryo. "Ryo…?"

"Yeah I know…" he said confusing the others.

"Ryo? What do you know?" Rika asked her boyfriend.

"Do you guys remember when I said I fought Millenniumon?" asked Ryo

"Yes…" Rika and Kari said together.

"Well I wasn't alone during that fight." Ryo said

"What do you mean?"

"Well Ken was with me." Ryo said sadly. "The two of us defeated Millenniumon, but then something happened and Ken was hurt."

"Hurt? How did he get hurt?" Rika asked

"I don't know, he knocked me out of the way and when I regained my senses, he was doubled over in pain." Ryo told them.

"Huh…" Kari said thinking

"That's why I said it could be in a body." said Yorak "And it could very well be in Ken. You see every time we're tried to locate it, the scene always centred around him."

"That's why we sent Wormmon to him when the world's last converged." Azariah told him.

"Isn't Wormmon his partner anyways? So, wouldn't Wormmon want to take care of him?" Rika asked confused.

"Yes, he is." Yorak confirmed. "But until Ken was ready he couldn't go to the human world."

"That makes sense." Rika said understanding "Kind of sucks though."

"I don't get it though." TK said "Our Digimon were in the human world before and they were fine."

"Perhaps, but Ken wasn't quite ready for one at that point, in fact he wasn't even ready to be in the Digital World. However, thanks to that psycho, he was pulled in like you all were." Ryo told them. "Remember Kari?"

"Yeah I remember." Kari said disgusted. "I just can't wait to be rid of Millenniumon for good."

"Who is that?" asked a voice from behind them.

"Huh?" Kari asked as she turned around to see her brother, Davis and someone she hadn't seen for years and nearly didn't recognized, but Ryo did.

"Hey Ken, been a while huh?" asked Ryo looking at the guy with Tai.

"Sure has, about ten years since I last saw you." Ken said nodding. "So, who is he?"

"Do you mean Yorak?" Kari asked confused. "He's mine and Tai's uncle."

"No, I knew who he was." Ken said nodding at Yorak. "I meant the Digimon you guys were talking about."

"I'm not surprised you don't remember Ken." Ryo said. "But he was the one that you and I defeated and when you hurt your neck."

"Oh…Right." Ken said as his hand went up to the lower part of his neck. The same spot it had hurt earlier in the day.

"Ken?" Kari said kindly. "May we ask what happened to you that day?"

"Well I don't really remember much, but it was after we defeated a strong Digimon. I guess it was him, the one you all were talking about." Ken told them. "All I know is I pushed Ryo out of the way and something hit me in the neck."

"Millenniumon is the one we are discussing and I know you are…"

"Rika don't." Ryo stopped her after he noticed how Ken was becoming uncomfortable. "You guys let me talk to him, alone." he added and could tell that she was going to argue, but then she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. It was one that she knew well for understanding.

"Alright and I'm sorry Ken." she said

"Uh… yeah." Ken said walking away with Ryo.

"That was weird." Tai said, "Why do you think he would want to talk to him alone?"

"I think it's something to do with whatever it is that hit Ken in the neck." Kari said

"Yeah but isn't that something that we should all discuss?" Tai asked

"You guys Ken was starting to feel uncomfortable talking about Millenniumon." Kari said "Let's just let them talk about it. I'm sure Ryo knows what he's doing."

"I think it may have something to do with the fact that Ryo is probably the only one who would possible understand him as well." Autumn said confusing the others except for Rika who understood what Autumn was saying.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked

"Well Rika I believe you understand, don't you?"

"Yes, Ryo has a way of understanding people that no one else has." Rika explained. "Not even you with your ability to read emotions, Kari."

"Okay confused." Yuuki said.

"I understand know, I can understand someone emotionally, but not in the way that they need. Ryo has a way of understanding people without judging them and doesn't need to understand emotionally." Kari said

"I think it also has to do with the fact that they both fought Millenniumon and that Ryo had him in himself as well." Autumn told them.

"What do you think Rika?" TK asked

"I agree with both of the theories." Rika admitted.

"Well it doesn't matter does it?" Davis asked concerned for his best friend. "I mean he'll still be the same guys, right?"

"Well, we don't really know, since we don't know much about these spores." Kari told them. "Uncle is there anything else you can tell us about them?"

"I don't know much about them myself, Kari." Yorak said. "Just that they are extremely powerful and can influence darkness over anything or anyone."

"Now it makes sense." Kari whispered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Yorak asked

"Never mind. Anyway, maybe Ryo can tell us what's going on. They're coming back now." Kari told them as they two walked up.

"Hey Rika, will you take Ken and Davis back home?" Ryo asked seriously, but there was something different about Ryo, Autumn could sense it but couldn't tell what it was, although she had a feeling as to what it could be.

"Um yeah alright. I can do that." Rika said and the three left.

"Wait won't we need them?" Kari asked after they left.

"No not now." Ryo said as he held his hand tightly closed.

"Ryo are you alright?" Kari asked noticing how he was holding his hand

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Ryo said "Hey Yorak do you know where Daemon is supposed to be sealed?"

"No." said Yorak also picking up on Ryo's behaviour. "Why?" he asked, but Ryo didn't answer.

"Ryo? Oh, never mind let's just try to find out where Daemon was sealed." Kari said getting annoyed once again that things were being hid from them.

"Alright." TK said as they walked away, however Autumn suddenly launched toward Ryo, who quickly dodged her. Confused by their actions, everyone looked at Autumn then looked at Ryo.

"Autumn? Ryo? What is going- NO!" Kari said realizing why Autumn tried to attack Ryo, after remembering her sister-in-law's ability to sense darkness, she then stumbled back a little shocked.

"Well, well, I guess your little power doesn't work on me." Ryo said in the same voice that they had heard seven years ago. "It took you long enough to realize it light barer."

"But how? We defeated you." Kari said still shocked.

"Sorry to disappoint, but what you sealed was only part or _that_ world." Millenniumon. "I thought it would be easier to gain control of him here, in the world we originally fought it. I just needed to lure him here. Unfortunately, he once again got rid of that meddler."

"Meddler? What Meddler?"

"Of course, Rika." said Autumn realizing the truth. "Kari, he didn't want to hurt Rika before, so he told her to get away from him and this time before he was exposed Ryo told her to take Ken and Davis away."

"Of course, that makes sense, so much sense. But why did he say to take Ken and Davis away with her?"

"They must be part of the way to destroy them once and for all." Tagiru said as they heard a cold laugh and he paled.

"Daemon." Kari said noticing Tagiru's reaction.

"So, we finally meet Millenniumon, you sure took your time." he said then he turned to Tagiru. "Well hello Tagiru, how is everyone fairing?" he asked with a cold laugh, causing Tagiru to pale even farther.

"Tagiru?" Kari asked looking at him confused.

"S-Shut up Daemon." Tagiru shouted, then he looked at Kari. "I'm fine."

"Oh alright." Kari said letting it go, although she could tell that he wasn't really okay

"Oh, I see you haven't told your new friends how you abandoned the other Xros Heart warriors, when we fought before." Daemon said looking at the red head.

"I didn't! you tricked me and trapped me in the world between ours!" shouted Tagiru

"What is he talking about?" Kari asked

"I'll tell you later." Tagiru said "Listen I know Ryo is a friend, but right now we can't compete with both of them."

"He's right Kari." Autumn said. "We have to get out of here and fill Rika in."

"I know." Kari said. "Let's go!"

"You guys go, we'll distract them so you can get away." Yorak said

"Be careful uncle." Kari said as they all left. She just hoped that her uncle would be careful and knew that they had to find a way to save Ryo and also find out what it was that Tagiru was hiding.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Five

Tagiru sighed as he laid in the seat of the train they were riding. He couldn't believe after all this time his past came up to haunt him. As he laid there he thought about his friends and how he let them down just as when they needed him the most. He usually tried to avoid thinking about that day, but as he looked down at his Xloader, he couldn't stop the flow of memories that resurfaced when they saw Daemon. Just then Kari walked up to him worried about him.

"Hey Tagiru, talk to me please. What is wrong?" Kari asked as she sat across from him.

"I was thinking about my friends, the other Xros Hearts members and how I failed them." Tagiru told her as he sat up ignoring the voice in his Loader and how he didn't fail the others.

"Why do you feel like you failed them?"

"I don't feel it I know I did Kari." Tagiru said getting up and walking to the door so that he could look at his sister. "I bet at first glance you didn't know that I'm Autumn Yuuki and Starla's older brother, would you?"

"I…wait what?"

"That's right. See I'm older than the three of them by about two years. The main reason Starla doesn't know me is because my parents got divorced when I was about four and I went with my father as well as Yuuki. Starla and Autumn went with our mother so though the girls knew about one another she never knew me because I was basically left with my aunt and uncle though I didn't know it until recently." Tagiru explained. "Still the reason I look like their age is because I was trapped and frozen for two years until Autumn freed me."

"Trapped and frozen? How?"

"You just met him, Daemon." Tagiru said angrily. "He lured me to a world between our two and trapped me there. Then he used my form to trick the other Xros Hearts and led them to their destruction." he sighed again and looked back at Kari. "You know how I said I was the last of my group in Japan? That's the reason why."

"I do remember you saying that." Kari confirmed, then she sighed "So how did he lure you away?"

"He pretended to be a Wisemon and was going to help us, or so I thought."

"Well then you didn't fail them." Kari said sensing another presence. "I don't think even I would have been able to see through something like that. At least not before getting my ability, may be now, but I don't know."

"Well after he trapped me you can imagine what happened to the others." Tagiru said looking away gripping his loader tightly. "It's why when Autumn told me it was Daemon I came to help."

"Well, all right, but I still don't think that you failed your friends. Daemon's act was just too believable."

"Kari, it doesn't matter wither or not I followed Daemon. What matters is that the others were nearly killed because of me."

"Stop blaming yourself!" Kari yelled glad that they were the only ones in the car except for their Digimon. "How were you supposed to know it wasn't a Wisemon? How were you supposed to know it was really Daemon and that he was really just luring you away from the others?" she asked before he could answer. She normally didn't yell like that but he was seriously starting to get annoyed with him. All because he wouldn't stop blaming himself. "You need to stop blaming yourself and look at the facts."

"I know Kari." Tagiru said. "Thank you." he added surprising her.

"What?" Kari said surprised. "You're welcome."

"Uh guys? We're back home." Autumn said walking into the cart. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine." Kari said as Tagiru's phone rang out and it showed a number that hadn't been on his ID for nearly three years.

"Taiki is that you?"

' _Yeah man, I know Daemon's back.'_

"But how do you know?"

' _One of our mutual friends.'_ Taiki said _'Davis told me, he's here with two others, a girl and another boy. At our old hideout.'_

"We'll be there." said Tagiru as Kari looked at him.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Surprisingly one of the others, Rika and the others are there as well."

"So, we're meeting them, then?"

"Yeah get the others, I'll lead you there." Tagiru said.

"All right, Autumn?"

"Yeah I got them." she said and she left to get the others. Once they were all together on the train station platform, Tagiru started to lead them down a path toward a house none of them knew.

"Hey Tagiru, where are we?" Autumn asked confused.

"My old hangout. It's where I came when I first met Gumdramon. I later told Takato and the others about it when they needed one." Tagiru explained "That's how Rika knew about it."

"Well that makes sense." Autumn said as Rika walked out, having heard the group and wanted to see Ryo.

"Oh, good there, you guys are." Rika said smiling, but then she saw that Ryo was missing and her smile faded. "Where's Ryo?"

"Kari, you should tell her." Tai said as they walked in and he noticed a few others there besides Davis and Ken.

"Alright, well um…Ryo's… well Ryo is still in the Digital World." Kari said failing to find another way to tell Rika about her fiancé.

"Why?" Rika asked then she realized the truth about his actions before she and the other two left. "He told me to take Davis and Ken away. Almost as if…No please tell me he's not back." Rika begged.

"We're not sure how, but a part of him stayed hidden within Ryo and when he walked away from us with Ken, it was then that he started acting weird." Tamrie told her. "The next thing we knew Autumn and Ryo were fighting."

"It all makes sense now though. Ken doesn't have the shooting pain in his neck anymore and Ryo asked me to take them both and get out of there. He didn't want to hurt us, just like before." Rika said lowly. "Ken and Davis are needed to permanently rid of Millenniumon, aren't they?"

"Yes." said a brown-haired boy with goggles on. "But there's one other, not counting on me that is."

"You?" Tagiru asked confused. The last time he had seen Taiki, his friend had lost his Digimon.

"I got him back." said the boy holding another device like Tagiru's "Shoutmon Reload!"

"It's great to see you Tagiru." said the red Digimon.

"You too." he said then he looked at the other boy.

"So, who's the new one then?"

"Well she not exactly new." Rika said

"Who is it?" asked Tagiru

"It's me." a voice said that they all recognized, but weren't expecting to see, except for Rika, who smiled.

"W-when did you get here?" asked TK breaking the shocked silence.

"About three hours before you all." Taiyou said. "Rika called and we agreed I'd come home a day early since my study abroad ended last week."

"Well it's good that you're here." Tai said. "We can't do anything this time." he added shocking everyone except for Autumn Starla Yuuki Kari and Davis, all of which knew what was going on with Tai and the others that held crests, except for Kari, TK, Autumn, Yuuki and the tamers.

"What do you mean you can't do anything this time?" Rika asked

"My brother means that there are new Digidestined." Kari explained. "Ones that were chosen because of an incident about three years ago."

"Exactly, because of that we can't help because our crests don't have the power to stand up to Millenniumon or Daemon." Tai told them. "It's up to you ten to get Ryo back and both the psycho Digimon either sealed or destroyed."

"Who are the new Digidestined?" Taiyou asked, then she realized that there were new kids there that didn't even know who she was. "How rude of me, I'm Taiyou for those who don't know me."

"I'm Davis Motomiya and the shy one here is Ken Ichijouji." Davis told her, then he walked back to Tamrie. He smiled because he had met her when he and Tamrie went to her going away party.

"I'm Tagiru Akashi-Toshiro." Tagiru said shocking both Nonakas.

"It's nice to meet you both." Taiyou said to Davis and Ken, then she turned to Tagiru shocked.

"You…you're Autumn's brother?" Rika asked shocked herself, before Taiyou could ask. She was confused as to why he looked the same exact age as the girls.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Tagiru said.

"I'm Taiki Kudo." he said trying to get them back on track and finally introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you all." Taiyou said. "So, Autumn who are the new Digidestined?"

"You just met them Taiyou." Autumn said.

"Davis and Ken?"

"Yeah and Taiki here was re-chosen."

"Re-chosen? How do you mean?"

"Uh Autumn…?" Tagiru said shaking his head.

"More secrets? Really I thought we were done keeping the secrets." Taiyou said annoyed.

"Not now Taiyou." Autumn said understanding what her brother was saying. He didn't want anyone else to know his past mistakes. "Right now, we need to figure out how to save Ryo."

"All right then, anyone have any thoughts?"

"Well I have one, but it's kind of extreme." Tagiru said.

"Not what you used against Kingmon." Taiki said suddenly.

"We may not have a choice Taiki."

"So, what's this idea?" asked Autumn

"It was the way we defeated Kingmon. I pretended to be on their side and got the others into the stronghold." Tagiru told them, but Kari could tell that there was a problem with the plan already.

"Something went wrong or will go wrong, won't it?" Kari asked

"No that's not it." Taiki said. "But with Daemon knowing about the ability to shift now it won't work."

"Shift?"

"Long story." Ken said knowing what Taiki and Tagiru were talking about. "Anyway, Taiki's right unless…"

"Unless?" Taiyou asked

"You're thinking about going straight to him, aren't you?" TK asked who realized it as well.

"I was thinking about it." Tagiru said "Which is why it's extreme."

"There must be another way." Kari said

"I'm not so sure Kari. This is the best chance we have of getting close to him." he said walking causing Taiki to sigh and walk to a corner to think, not realizing Kari and Shoutmon were behind him.

"Taiki?" Kari asked

"Huh? Oh, hey Kari, right?"

"Yes."

"Did uh, you need something?" he asked

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, "And is this really the best chance we have?"

"It is according to Tagiru." Taiki sighed. "He thinks that it's his fault that he… you know what, never mind."

"He what? Blames himself for what happened with you and your friends?" Kari asked shocking Taiki and Shoutmon. "Let me guess you wish he would stop blaming himself and look for more positive solutions?"

"H-How?"

"I talked to him on the way back from the Digital World." Kari said shrugging

"I guess he told you about how most of us got lost in the Darkness Zone, huh?" Taiki asked. "I told him it wasn't his fault that he was tricked since Daemon did it to me as well." he added confusing Kari.

"I don't know if he even knows that you were also tricked. I do know that he blames himself, no matter what. But how were you tricked?"

"I was the leader before Tagiru was." said Taiki shocking Kari. "He took over about a year after we defeated Axeknightmon and his brother Bagramon."

"Oh, why did he take over?"

"Well I was still leading until I was attacked by one we thought we could trust, but then he was being controlled, like your friend Ryo." Taiki told her. "Still it's a long story and one I would rather not talk about right now."

"All right, but how were you tricked?"

"I was trying to save a friend and he took his Digimon's form." Taiki said. "The guy attacked me and that's why I had Tagiru take over for me."

"Oh wow. That sucks, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I just wished Tagiru would get over it and drop it, but I know he won't." Taiki said. "It's why he wants to save your friend Ryo so badly. At least I think that's why."

"I think there's a little more to it than that." Kari said, "Ryo and Rika are at least engaged."

"I didn't know that." Taiki said

"Don't worry about it. I just think it probably has something to do with it though." Kari said. "That and along with Ryo being one of our best friends, that the rest of us want to save him, again."

"Again?" Tagiru asked confused as Tagiru walked over to them.

"What do you mean again?" he asked

"Well this isn't the first time we've face Millenniumon-Ryo."

"What?!" Tagiru are shocked. "When did you face him?"

"Seven years ago."

"Unbelievable." Taiki muttered. "But how did you guys stop him?"

"We used the crests to seal him." Kari told them. "Or at least we thought we had."

I don't believe it, and I don't understand how he managed to stay inside Ryo as well." Tagiru said.

"Hey you! You need to come see is." TK shouted from outside.

"What is it?" Kari asked running outside.

"Look at that!" he said pointing at the blood red sky. A sky Tagiru and Taiki knew well.

"Tagiru…" Taiki said slowly.

"Yeah, I know, just like before. With him."

"Him?" Taiyou asked since she had missed a lot.

"Never mind." Tagiru said then he turned to his Digimon. "Gumdramon."

"Yeah I know." he said

"Let me handle Quartzmon, Taiki." Tagiru said as Gumdramon Digivolve to his superior mode. "You guys get to Ryo and help him."

"Alright, we'll handle Millenniumon and Daemon, you just be careful. You don't have me of the others to back you up to time." Taiki said.

"Yeah I know." Tagiru said and he took off.

"Kari do you remember what I told you about being tricked?"

"Yes…"

"This is the reason." Taiki said. "It was the reason Tagiru took over and why Daemon was released the first time."

"I wonder…" Autumn said suddenly trailing off.

"Wondering what Autumn?" Rika asked

"I think I know of a way to separate Ryo and Millenniumon." Autumn said shocking everyone. "But we'll need Kouichi and the other Warriors to do it."

"Alright do we know where they are?" Kari asked

"I know where the twins are." Tai said. "I asked Kouji to get Reitou and Kousei from school since I was with you guys and he said he would take the two to Kouichi's."

"I figure Kouji's still there then." Autumn said knowing her brother-in-law. "He rarely gets to see Kouichi since he's in college."

"Alright what about Takuya and Zoe?"

"I know where Takuya is." Davis said shocking the others.

"How? You know what never mind, where are they?" Taiyou asked

"He's at the soccer field." Davis said. "He had a huge game today and said he couldn't miss it."

"Oh! What about JP and Tommy?" Rika asked, "Or do we need them Autumn?"

"I don't think so, four should be enough. Besides Kouichi would know better than anyone wither or not this will work." Autumn said confusing the others.

"What do you mean Autumn?" Tai asked

"Not now." Autumn said to her brother-in-law. She really didn't want to explain what had happened with Kouichi and the other warriors to the others. Not at the moment anyway.

"Anyway, let's go get the others." Tamrie said. "Davis and I will go get Takuya and Zoe, Kari are you coming?"

"Yeah I'm coming." Kari said

"While they go get them, Ken you Taiyou and Taiki come with me." Autumn said "Alright?"

"Yeah I have no problem with that." Ken said.

"Me either." Taiki said. "Shoutmon!"

"Right." said the red Digimon and he went back into the loader.

"Alright Taiyou?" Autumn asked

"Alright that's fine with me." Taiyou said. "Rika are you coming with us?"

"Yeah I'll come with you guys." Rika sighed

"Alright then let's go." Autumn said, but she knew that even if her idea worked then there was a chance that they may be too late. Autumn just hoped that they weren't and that they could actually save their friend. She should have known that something like that was going to happen, because of what Ice Devimon did, but she didn't and Autumn was sure that it would never leave her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Six

Kouichi and Kouji were sitting in Kouichi's living room watch the two kids talking when Kouichi felt a dark sensation going up his back. He knew the feeling well since he had been surrounded in the same darkness for months, until, Kouji and Takuya saved him from it. Kouji looked at his brother when he didn't answer his last question, and he noticed that something was bothering his brother, but he wasn't sure what it was about.

"Kouichi are you alright?" Kouji asked

"Yeah but there is something big going on and I have a feeling it has something to do with Ryo and Millenniumon." Kouichi told Kouji

"That's impossible." Kouji said. "We sealed him away seven years ago." "I know, but something's not right."

"Well I'm sure if it's something, Autumn and the others will let us know." said Kouji as the door opened and Autumn came running in.

"Autumn what is it?"

"Millenniumon." Autumn said as Kouji paled.

"Are you sure?" Kouichi asked

"Positive." she said, "I was there when it happened." then she looked at her husband. "Kouichi do you think what happened with you and Kouji may work with Ryo and Rika?"

"it should." Kouichi said knowing how close Ryo and Rika were. They were closer to one another than Kouji and him were when they met in the Digital World.

"Then let's go." Autumn said. "Yuuki and Tai said that they would stay behind to watch the kids."

"Alright." Kouichi said and the group let as Yuuki and Tai stayed at Autumn's house with the kids, both of whom were confused about what their parents were talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile Kari and the other got to the soccer field, just as Takuya scored the final goal of the game. Though his teammate raised him on their shoulders in celebration, Takuya just want to get out of there and to his cousin, whom he had seen run up with Tamrie and Davis. He could sense that she was there but not for the game, he could tell that she had bad news. Finally, after being put down Takuya ran to his cousin and the others.

"It's him, isn't it?" Takuya asked Kari shocking them that he knew.

"Yes, Millenniumon has returned." Kari said

"Alright, JP and Tommy moved so they aren't here, but Zoe is here at the game. So, she should be able to help. I assume you guys have a plan?" Takuya asked as he turned to get Zoe's attention "Kari?"

"Well Autumn has a plan, but she hasn't told us what it is." Kari said as Zoe came over.

"Kari? Takuya? What's going on?"

"There's a problem Z." Takuya told her. "It seems that Millenniumon wasn't completely destroyed seven years ago and Autumn has a plan, but I don't know what it could be."

"Millenniumon is back? How?" Zoe asked

"I don't know Zoe and I don't know what the plan is I just know it has something to do with Kouichi." Kari told them

"Wait what?" Takuya asked paling as Kari looked at him confused.

"It has something to do with Kouichi." Kari repeated and Takuya sighed and just looked at Zoe.

"I guess that means she knows."

"Knows what?" asked Davis.

"It's a long story Davis."

"Yeah and one we don't really have time to get into it. Let's just go meet with everyone and it will be explained." Zoe said looking at Kari to lead them all.

"Alright, let me just call Autumn and find out where we need to go, then we'll leave." Kari said as she called Autumn

 _'Hello?'_

"Hey Autumn."

 _'Hey, you got Takuya and Zoe?'_

"Yeah should we meet back at Taiki's or somewhere else?"

 _'Just meet us at the Shibuya Train station.'_ Autumn told them. _'We'll explain everything there.'_

"Alright we're on our way." Kari said and hung up. She then started to walk in the direction of the Shibuya Train Station with everyone following her. Once everyone had got to the train station, Kari looked at Autumn hoping for some clarity. "So, Autumn what are you thinking about that we need the warriors for?"

"There's really only one way that we can save Ryo at this point." Autumn sighed then she looked at her husband. "Kouichi?"

"Yeah, see I know well what Autumn's thinking because Ryo isn't the only one here that has been controlled by Darkness." Kouichi told them.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked

"See I wasn't chosen like the others. Cherubimon wasn't the kind Digimon you guys have come to know. He was once taken over by Lucemon at and took advantage of the amnesia that I had and caused me to fight against my brother and the other warriors." Kouichi said. "Until that is, I finally began to get my memories back and convinced Kouji that we were brothers."

"What do you mean you weren't chosen?" Taiyou asked

"It's hard to explain, but after I scanned the dark spirits and purified them, Cherubimon came back and tried to get Kouichi back on his side. But by then Kouichi realized that darkness wasn't a bad thing unless it was made that way and he faced his past. That's when the spirits of Darkness chose Kouichi to be the Dark Warrior." Kouji finished telling the story. "And considering Rika and Ryo's connection, it should go the same way, that is if you guys can get close to him."

"I think I understand." Rika said. "Basically, I need to somehow get close enough to Ryo and show Millenniumon that darkness is just as good as light. That one does not and cannot exist without the other. If I can convince him of that then he should leave Ryo's body and become one again."

"Yeah the problem is Daemon." Taiki said

"Well I was thinking because he knows Taiki and the others, but not me and the other Warriors we could try and lure him away." Takuya said. "Rika are you okay with that?"

"yeah, just be careful you guys."

"We will" Takuya said then she turned to the other three warriors. "Come on you guys." and he led them to one of the trains while the other got on another.

"Kari, you should see if you can contact your uncle." Tamrie said. "That way we can be sure that the two are alone."

"Alright." Kari said then she took out her cell that worked between worlds and dialled her uncle's number and waited to see if he would pick up.

 _'Kari? Please tell me you guys are on your way back here.'_ he said over the phone.

"We are. I was wondering if Ryo and Daemon were in different places."

 _'They are thankfully.'_ Yorak said winded. _'But you guys have got to get back here fast. I found out something that may change everything.'_

"We're on the train right now." Kari told him. "What did you find out?"

 _'It turns out that Millenniumon isn't the real evil here and isn't the one that started it all."_ Yorak said over the phone shocking Kari.

"So, our theory isn't just a theory anymore." Kari said, "Then our plan to free Millenniumon and Ryo should work."

 _'Huh? You have a plan?'_ Yorak asked _'You know what never mind, you can tell me when you get here.'_ and he hung up hoping his niece and her friends got there soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Seven

As Takuya and the others ran to where they sensed Daemon, hoping that he was alone, Takuya thought about what Toru told them about Daemon being the one that started the whole issue that they were facing and was the one who created the twisted form of Millenniumon. However, the one thing that got Takuya's attention was that Millenniumon was supposed to be Ryo's partner, but because of Daemon's interference, he became one with Ryo and Cyberdramon was sent to guard Ryo instead.

"Takuya are you, alright?" Kouji asked as they all ran or flew in their Digimon forms.

"Yeah just thinking." Takuya said, but Zoe saw through him quickly.

"Really? Just thinking?" Zoe asked. "You look more like your trying to solve a complicated puzzle."

"Well I was just thinking what Toru told us about Millenniumon and I'm worried what may happen."

"I don't think that's going to happen again Takuya." Kouji said correctly guessing the issue. "Rika won't let it."

"Takuya, you know that Rika won't allow that, she loves him too much. That much is clear to everyone." Zoe said.

"I know that, but I'm worried that it won't be enough." he told them as they spotted the Devidramon that Toru said was guarding Daemon and an all too familiar face to Takuya and the twins. When he saw her Takuya groaned and Zoe looked over at him wondering g what it was about."

"Takuya?" she asked confused.

"Lady Devimon." He groaned. "Her _and_ the Devidramon. This is going to be tough with just the four of us."

"I swear I hate her." Kouji said in complete disbelief as Takuya. "If she starts anything like the last time."

"Last time Zoe asked confused

"We've faced her before." Takuya explained through gritted teeth. "But the she wanted Kari and Gatomon, so she pretty much ignored us, until we got ready to help. That's when Devimon showed up." Takuya sighed then smiled. "I sure am glad that he won't be this time though."

"Well we've done enough talking." Zoe said sliding into her beast form. "We have a Digimon to defeat."

"She's right." Takuya said as he and the other two went back to their human forms and then they evolved into their fusion forms. Then with a signal from Takuya the four struck as one and took out the whole army of Devidramon. However, when Takuya turned to Lady Devimon he could tell that she was waiting for them, as if she knew that they were coming.

"Well, well I've been waiting for you." she said. "How nice to see you boys again."

"It's not nice for us, let me assure you, since I never wanted to see your ugly face again, Lady Devimon." Takuya said, then he turned to the others. "Zoe, you guys go and see if you can find Daemon. I'll handle fang face here."

"Alright Takuya, but please be careful." she said and kissed him on the cheek

"I will Z." Takuya said and he took off.

"Alright you guys let's get going. After all Takuya can only hold off Lady Devimon for so long, before she overwhelms him." Kouji said and the three took off into the castle. However, as they were running it began to feel like they had been going on circles. That was until Zoe figured out that they were in a labyrinth, and they had to stop.

"Hey, you guys, we have to stop!" Zoe shouted

"Why?"

"We're in a labyrinth."

"But how did we get in here?" Kouichi asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Kouichi's right, it doesn't make sense." Kouji said. "I don't remember making any turns what about you guys?"

"I don't remember either." Zoe said. "But somehow we did."

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Kouji asked "How do we get out of here?"

"We could try attacking the air or something. I mean I know that sounds stupid, but I can't think of anything else." Zoe said shrugging.

"Well, what do we have here?" a voice asked from behind them, causing the three of them to turn and see the psychotic Digimon, holding Takuya tightly around the waist. Zoe gasped in shock when she saw him. After everything that had happened with his fusion form, one of his strongest forms, she couldn't believe that Takuya had been captured. Then she realized what was really going on and she got mad.

"Z…Zoe don't." Takuya strained to get out reading into her expression. He knew that if she were to attack Daemon then they would all lose.

"Oh, I see, you two are together." Daemon cackled. "So, you really think you could handle me, little girl?" he asked her as Zoe continued to look at Takuya and he could tell that she was doing her best to regain control of herself. Takuya could tell that she was still pissed, but she wasn't going to act on it. "You aren't going to attack me?" Daemon asked her cockily as he grasped Takuya tighter causing him to cry out in pain.

"Daemon stop it!" Kouji shouted feeling the same way he did when he almost lost Kouichi.

"Why? I'm going to destroy you all anyway so…"

 _"Thunder Fist!"_ shouted a voice they all knew well. "So sorry, you were saying?"

"No way, Beetlemon." Kouji said as the said Digimon landed in front of them along with a small white bear they all knew as well. "Kumamon?" then Kouji turned to Zoe who had the same look of surprise as the twins and Daemon. "Do you have any idea how…?"

"None." she said.

"Toru called and explained what was going one. Tommy get Takuya!" shouted Beetlemon

"Like you can." Daemon said as Tommy slid on the walls.

"Oh yeah? _Crystal Freeze!"_ he shouted freezing Daemon and grabbed Takuya.

"Thanks Tommy." Takuya coughed trying to catch his breath as Zoe helped him up.

"T, what happened and are you alright?" she asked

"Uh yeah I'm fine." Takuya said as he stood up and leaned on the wall. "But I don't know what happened. He surprised me from behind and knocked me out of my fusion form."

"Oh well that's different."

"Yeah, but I know how to get out of this labyrinth." Takuya said

"How and are you really okay?" Zoe asked worried as he leaned against the wall.

"Daemon created it to confuse us, but he didn't count on me." Takuya sighed, then he looked at Zoe. "I'm fine Zoe really, I'm just sore."

"Alright, so how do we get out of here?"

"Follow me." Takuya sad as he held onto the wall tighter, causing Zoe to worry even more.

"Alright." Zoe sighed. She wanted to help him, but knew that he had a need to do it himself. However just as they turned around the corner Takuya fell face forward and was out cold. Zoe then ran over to him and started to check for serious injuries. She then found it on the side and was a little angry at him for hiding it. She then proceeded to take care of it as best she could.

"Takuya!" Kouji shouted running to his friend. "Zoe what is it?"

"He has a gash on his side that he was hiding." Zoe said frowning.

"Why was he hiding it?" Kouichi asked

"He probably didn't want me to worry." Zoe said

"That's pretty deep." Kouji said. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I hope so. There's not much I can do for him here though, with such limited supplies." Zoe said as she tried to stop the blood but didn't have anything to really stop it.

"Here." Kouji said taking off his coat surprising the others. "Use it as a pad, at least until we can get him out of here and somewhere we can work on his side."

"Thanks, Kouji." Zoe said taking it and pressed the coat against the gash in Takuya's side with enough pressure to finally stop the bleeding.

"Speaking of getting out of here, Tommy can you clear the way?" Kouichi asked

"Of course." Tommy said and he slid into his beast form and barrelled through the walls.

"I guess that's one way to get out of here." Kouji said chuckling. "Zoe, you get him out of here and to the village."

"Right I'm off." said Zoe, who was still in her beast form. She then Picked Takuya up and made sure that his wounded side was pressed against her so that she could make sure that the bleeding didn't start up again.

"You had better call Tamrie as well." Kouichi said remembering the scar on Autumn's said and her telling him about it. "She'll be able to help out."

"Alright." Zoe said and she headed to the village. Once she was there Zoe ran to the house that they had built years ago and laid Takuya on one of the beds. After she made sure he was alright and wasn't bleeding, she called Tamrie hoping she could help, Kouichi said she could.

 _'Hello?'_ Tamrie answered confused as to who would be calling her.

"Hi this is Zoe, one of Autumn's friends and I need your help."

 _'Alright. Where are you?'_ Tamrie asked

"The village."

 _'The Flame Terminal?'_

"Yes."

 _'Alright I'll be there.'_ Tamrie said as she closed her phone, and looked at the others. "Hey Kari, I got to take care of something. One of Autumn's friends just called and needs my help." she said. "Hey Autumn can, you come with me?"

"Alright you guys." Kari said, then she looked at Autumn who hadn't answered Tamrie. "Are you going?"

"Yeah I have a bad feeling." Autumn said. "If Zoe called then it's not good."

"You'll let me know if my cousin's okay, right?" Kari asked

"Yeah." Autumn said and the two left, but Kari was worried. Like Autumn she had a bad feeling that something had happened. She knew that no matter what Takuya and Zoe wouldn't leave the others if it wasn't really bad. Not when they know how dangerous Daemon was. Kari just hoped that whatever it was Autumn and the others could handle it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Eight

After Autumn and Tamrie left for the village Kari turned to Rika and smiled. She could see the worry and concern in her eyes, but also knew that it was time to save Ryo. Kari could tell that Rika felt bad that Kari stayed with her in order to help her, but Kari also knew that she was needed more with the others.

"Alright you guys, let's find Ryo." she said looking at Rika. "It's time we got him back."

"I agree." Ken said.

"Yeah let's go get my fiancé back and then get home." Rika said.

"So, let's go." a voice said from behind them and Rika turned to see the very same person that they were looking for. "Please you might as well forget the human."

"I will never forget the ma that I love." Rika said, the strength of her emotion showing in her gaze.

"Ugh…" the Digimon said staggering back. "You are pathetic. He doesn't exist any longer."

"No, I really am not. I love Ryo and I know he's there." Rika said. "You're the one that's pathetic. Falling for some lie about the Darkness. Darkness itself isn't evil, it's the people, or in this case Digimon, that have evil selfish thoughts. That is what causes it to seem evil. But if there was no Darkness there would be no light."

"U-uh…R…Rika." Millenniumon, but the voice wasn't his, it was Ryo's.

"Ryo I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." she said walking over to him, but then he blasted Rika, narrowly missed her. Sighing Rika looked at him again. "Millenniumon, Daemon has tricked and lied to you. He's also just using you so that he can rule the Digital World. Your home that once lived in peace."

"U-Uh…is it possible that…" he started, but then was attacked from behind, finally knocking Ryo and Millenniumon apart. "AHH!"

"So, you finally discovered the truth." Daemon cackled as Ryo laid face down.

"Y-You lied to me and used me." Millenniumon said "You just wanted to use me to get all of your power back.

"Of course, I did and not it's time to get rid of _him_ once and for all." Daemon said aiming a blast at Ryo.

"RYO!" Rika yelled as she became really pissed off and annoyed with Daemon. "RENAMON! BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO…SAKUYAMON!"

"NO!" shouted Daemon as Sakuyamon got ready to attack. "Not this time!" he said blocking the mega magician. "I have waited too long for this." he added as he shot another blast at Ryo.

"RYO! NO!" Rika shouted falling to her knees.

"Ryo get out of there!" TK shouted, however before the attack could hit him there were two Digimon in front of Ryo.

"Cyberdramon…Millenniumon…I…I don't…" Ryo said shocked.

"Ryo, we were supposed to be one." Cyberdramon told him. "And you were the one we were sent to guard."

"But why…?"

"Because you saved us." Millenniumon said as he released the spell binding Rika and, still in her mega form, ran to Ryo. Then she devolved and hugged Ryo, while continuously asking if he was alright.

"I'm fine. I just need help moving." Ryo said as the light died down and Daemon saw that Ryo was still there.

"Damn you Digidestined." Daemon said and he shot another blast at the two humans when suddenly there was another mega there. One that only Ryo and Taiki knew, but both had met on separate occasions.

"Omnimon…" he said.

"You guys alright?" asked a voice from behind them as everyone turned to see both Matt and Tai standing there with Yorak.

"Yorak, it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?" Daemon asked smiling. "So still watching over the Digital World, huh?"

"Of course, I am. After all I was chosen to do so, unlike you were." Yorak said confusing everyone.

"Well Tai, things are a bit complicated right now." Kari said, then she turned to Yorak. "Uncle can you please explain what you two are talking about?"

"Now isn't the time for me to explain about me and the others, Kari. As for Matt and Tai's Digimon, it was Azulongmon that gave them the power to evolve to their mega forms and merge forms. Yorak said, but Taiki knew better although he didn't say anything right then. "Right now, we have to get Ryo out of here."

"Yorak's right you guys." Tai said, "Besides Kari we need to go see Takuya."

"Wait Takuya has been hurt?"

"Yeah and pretty badly, thanks to him." Tai said pointing at Daemon, who just smiled.

"He was easy prey, considering his past and he was lucky that the other two Warriors showed up or else they would have all been destroyed. Just like you all will be."

"Not this time Daemon." Yorak said blasting a shot at him. "Kari get them out of here!"

"Right, Tai?" Kari asked

"I'm staying here Kari." Tai said. "Take Ryo to the Flame Terminal."

"Alright, we're going, but please be careful." Kari said ad they all left.

* * *

Meanwhile when Autumn and Tamrie got to the Flame Terminal, they were greeted by a little white Digimon running toward a tall house. Autumn gasped and called out to him. "Bokomon what is it?"

"You'll have to ask Zoe. I just found out myself." Bokomon told her as Zoe walked out.

"Hey guys." she said looking rather worried.

"It's Takuya, isn't it?" Autumn asked

"Yeah it is." Zoe said. "Autumn I really need your help. Come look at him, please."

"Alright." she said following Zoe to where the Flame Warrior was laying. Once she saw Kouji's coat on the floor and full of blood, she knew it was bad. "Oh my god. What happened?!" she nearly screamed. "I mean whatever it was it must have been bad to have Kouji take his coat off and give it to you for a pad." then she turned to Tamrie and sighed. "Tamrie come here and look at him. You're taking doctor classes, aren't you?"

"Yeah." she said and walked over to Takuya, then she looked at his side and sighed. "It's really deep, but the good thing is there isn't any puncture to the internal organs. Zoe do you have any thin thread and a small needle?"

"Yeah I do." Zoe said grabbing her travel bag she had dropped off there earlier that day and handed it to her. Tamrie took it from her and walked back to Takuya, then she looked at Zoe.

"You're going to have to hold him down, otherwise I'll do more damage than he already has."

"Alright." Zoe said, she walked up beside him and put her weight onto his chest to hold him down. Tamrie then started to push the needle into Takuya and he tried to jerk away. Just then they heard voices and the three knew that the others were there. "Autumn don't let the others in here right now. Especially not Kari."

"Alright." Autumn said and she walked out of the room and the house as Kari and the others got off the Trailmon that brought them there. "Hey Kari."

"Autumn, how is he?" she asked

"He's got a deep gash on his side." Autumn told her. "Tamrie and Zoe are working with him right now, but you guys can't go in there." Autumn said and she could tell that Kari had planned to do just that. Just then Autumn saw Ryo being supported by Rika as he got off the train carrying a Digiegg. "I see you got Ryo back, but where's Cyberdramon?"

"Oh well, um it's a long story, Rika?" Kari asked

"Well long story short, Cyberdramon and Millenniumon merged and created the Digiegg that Ryo has now." Rika explained, then she looked at her fiancé. "Ryo do you know who your new partner will be?"

"Yeah, Monodramon." Ryo said weakly as they tried to get somewhere he could sit down, but he nearly fell. "Rika, I need to lay down and rest."

"Alright Autumn, is there another bed in there somewhere?"

"Yeah there's another room over here." Autumn said leading the two into the room across from where Takuya was. As soon as he laid down on the bed, Ryo passed out and Rika sighed. She sat down beside him, knowing how exhausted he must have been and how many times he was going to apologize when he finally woke up.

"We'll re-join you all when he wakes up." Rika whispered to Autumn.

"Alright, but just tell me one thing. Was it true about Millenniumon and Ryo?"

"That they were originally partnered and Millenniumon became a part of him? Yes, that was true."

"That's what I was afraid of." Autumn said confusing Rika.

"Why?"

"I'll explain it when everyone is together." Autumn told her walking out the door and to where Tamrie and Zoe were. "How is it going?"

"Almost done, right Tamrie?"

"Yeah…" she said as she ran the thread through once more. "As a matter of fact…" she trailed off as Zoe watcher her finishing the stitching before taking her weight off Takuya. Just then Tamrie took a pair of scissors and cut the thread after she tied it. "Alright Zoe, you can let go." she added as Zoe got off Takuya and gave Tamrie a hug.

"Thank you so much Tamrie, and I'm glad no important internal organs were damaged." "You're welcome." said Tamrie. "You care for him, don't you?"

"I do. Honestly I think I'm really starting to fall for him." Zoe said.

"Sweetie I think you've more than started to fall for him." Autumn said

"What do you mean?" Zoe asked a little confused.

"I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one is looking Zoe." Autumn told her. "You're acting the way I did before Kouichi and I got serious."

"So, you're saying I'm in love with him?" she asked looking away.

"I think that's exactly what she's saying." Tamrie said.

"I can't be in love. That's crazy."

"Why not?" Autumn asked, "Why is it so crazy?"

"That's just crazy." she said again not explaining.

"How is it crazy?" asked Autumn. "You two have been dating for seven years haven't you…?"

"Well yeah but…I don't know, I guess maybe I am and I don't know it."

"Well I think you should really think about it." Autumn said. "I mean you almost lost him tonight."

"I know and I think you're right Autumn. I'm just…just afraid to say it."

"Like I said you should think about it." Autumn said walking out the door.

"Well." Tamrie said uncomfortable. "I guess you want to be alone and the others are going to be wondering about Takuya."

"I just want to be sure about this." Zoe said as Tamrie walked to the door and she sighed.

"Then do what Autumn said and think about it." she told her, then she walked out the door as Takuya began to stir.

"Uh…Z-Zoe." he said weakly.

"Takuya I'm right here." she said getting up to stand beside him.

"W-What happened?" he asked

"You fought with Daemon and were pretty badly injured. He captured you and tried you use you against me and the others. Tommy and JP came and saved us, then I brought you here and got Autumn's friend Tamrie to help." Zoe told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." he said. "Where are the others?"

"Out in the lobby."

"I mean the warriors." Takuya said trying to sit up, but Zoe pushed him back down.

"Rest and as far as I know they're still in the labyrinth we were fighting in."

"Uh…Zoe I…" Takuya trailed off, but then stopped as he saw Zoe's defences going back up.

"What is it T?"

"I…uh…never mind." Takuya said. "I'm just going to get some rest."

"Alright I'll be right here if you need anything."

"Okay." Takuya said as Zoe sat against the bed and started to think about things.

"Hey Zoe…" Kouji said walking in, but Zoe was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him. "Hey." he said again nudging her.

"Huh? Oh, hey Kouji."

"How is he?" Kouji whispered.

"He's sore and tired. Nothing major was damaged thankfully and Tamrie stitched the wound together."

"That's great." said Kouji then he walked over to his coat. He knew after he took it off at Daemon's castle that he wouldn't be able to wear it again, but he didn't care. Takuya was like a brother to him that he knew Takuya would have done the same thing for him or Kouichi. "I'm glad he'll be fine. How are _you_ doing?"

"I'm just thinking about some things."

"Like how you really feel?" Kouji asked smiling.

"You too?" she asked shocked

"It's kind of hard not to." Kouji said.

"Well I clearly haven't noticed my own feelings." Zoe said grumbling a little.

"Zoe it's not something that is easily noticed, I should know."

"Nice to know, I guess, but I could have lost him today and I almost did. I would say that I'm falling for him, but really, I'm scare of saying the truth." Zoe said looking down. "I'm scared of possibly being hurt again."

"Yes, Zoe you could have lost him, but you didn't." Kouji said then he walked to the door and looked back at Zoe. "Zoe, I don't think that Takuya would have even told you how he felt for you seven years ago, unless he truly liked you." then he turned and looked at the Flame Warrior. "Tell him how you fell, but think hard about it. Because I know he loves you."

"I know I didn't and I know you're probably right, but I still can't help being scared. I was in love with someone once, but it turned out to be one sided and I was just being used for their reputation. I know Takuya isn't that kind of person, I mean I wouldn't love him if he was, but I'm still scared." Zoe said curling into herself.

"Zoe…" Kouji said walking up to her. "I know for a fact that Takuya would never hurt you that way. Just trust in yourself and the fact that Takuya has waited for you." Kouji told her. He knew well how Takuya felt since he had told him before they were called back, but he also knew that Takuya would wait forever if he had to. Zoe then looked up at him and he could see all her current emotions in her eyes. She was scared, and because she couldn't let go of her past, she couldn't open herself to Takuya. He could tell that it was just eating her away. She didn't know how to let it go or forget and she couldn't trust herself. "Zoe listen to me, I know how it feels to be treated that way. I was the same way because of Callie, but then I met you and the others and I changed. Still even though I had let the concept of friendship in my heart, I couldn't open myself up to love. Then I met Starla and she helped me. I know if you gave Takuya a chance he can help you." he told her looking her in the eyes. "Just give him a chance."

"I'm trying, really I am. I'm just still scared too much to let anyone in too much." Zoe said, "I really hope he heard all of this though, because I really don't want to hide from him."

"Zoe trust me I think he understands more than you think he does." Kouji said looking over at Takuya and saw him looking at him and Zoe.

"Trust. I do trust you guys, him especially, it's just hard to trust myself and let it go."

"Zoe…" he said causing her to look over at him and for once she wasn't wearing the mask of being okay. "Kouji can we talk alone?" Takuya asked his best friend.

"Sure." he said smiling as he got up and walked out.

"Zoe…"

"Takuya?"

"I was listening to you and Kouji." he said apologetically.

"Why are you apologizing? I did say I hoped you heard conversation."

"I know, but I didn't want to betray your trust." said Takuya "Though I was wondering why you were so closed to me whenever I tried to get closer."

"Well now you know. It's not because I don't trust you. It's because I'm still scared from my past and don't trust myself."

"I know that Zoe, but I also know that I can't help you if you don't let me in." Takuya said.

"I know I'm sorry." Zoe said curling into herself again.

"Zoe…" Takuya said getting up slowly and walking over to her. "I love you and I'm willing to wait on you, no matter what. So please don't pull away from me anymore." he begged as Zoe looked at him with a mixture of ultimate joy and heart wreaking pain in her eyes.

"Takuya, I love you too. I'm sorry it took nearly losing you for me to realize it, but I do, I really do love you." she told him she started to cry as he held her in a mixture of pain and joy.

"Zoe…" he said pulling her close to him. "Just promise me you won't pull away from me, no more secrets." he added as Zoe simply curled into his embrace and couldn't stop crying. She had been locking her emotions up for so long and not she finally found someone that she felt comfortable being vulnerable to.

* * *

Kouji watched as Takuya held Zoe close and smiled as Kari walked up to him. "She finally let go huh?"

"Yeah finally." Kouji said. "How is everything else?"

"Well Tai and uncle Yorak are facing Daemon, Ryo is free and Cyberdramon and Millenniumon have merged to become his new partner still in its Digiegg. That's about it really."

"Alright, how's Ryo doing?" Kouji asked

"Sleeping now."

"Well that explains why the labyrinth disappeared."

"What labyrinth?" Kari asked confused.

"The three of us were trapped in a labyrinth when Daemon tried to get the rest of us. He had a hold of Takuya and thanks to Tommy and JP, we got Takuya away from him. That's when we found out about the gash in his side."

"Oh, is he okay?

"Yeah he's fine now." Kouji said smiling at his two friends.

"It wasn't anything serious?"

"Not according to Tamrie and Zoe." Kouji told her. "I thought Autumn told you about it."

"She did, but she's also hiding something. I trust Tamrie though, I know that she's studying to be a doctor. She probably gave him some stitches using Zoe's travel sewing kit."

"Yeah I guess so." Kouji said. "Anyway, we need to talk about what 's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Daemon is trying to merge the world and take them over completely." Kouji told her.

"Oh right, that." Kari said "What has Autumn been hiding from us this time? She's been so worried about Ryo, but I don't know why."

"I think that it's because of the fact that Ryo is the final link to the worlds. Because of Millenniumon being merged with him, he now has all of his powers." Kouji said shocking Kari.

"Wait, what?" she asked as Autumn walked up to them. "How long have you known about this Autumn?"

"I just found out for sure from Azariah." Autumn told her. "It was really a theory before, but Ryo has all of the powers that Millenniumon had, but he doesn't know yet, and Daemon knows this."

"Shit I really hope he wakes soon." Kari said as Ryo and Rika walked out to them.

"What's going on?" asked Ryo as he held onto Rika tightly.

"Autumn you have to tell him." Kari told her.

"Ryo, you may want to sit down." Autumn told him as Rika saw the panic in her friend's eyes and she grabbed Ryo's hand to show her support. "Ryo Daemon isn't done with you. You see, you have Millenniumon's powers in you and that's what Daemon really wants."

"So how do we stop him?" Rika asked

"Only Ryo can." Azariah said walking up. "He alone has the power."

"But how? How does he stop him?" Kari asked

"That's why he tried to destroy me and why they knew…" he trailed off.

"What do you mean Ryo?"

" _He_ knew that because of Millenniumon I could destroy him and that's why _they_ sent both of them." Ryo said. "But now it makes sense, why I didn't want anyone to know what my past was about."

" _They?_ " Kari, Rika, and Taiyou, who had joined them asked

"Me, Toru, and Yorak." Azariah told them. "We're the ones who chose you all."

"How did you choose us?" Kari asked.

"We knew that only certain people could stop Daemon, but we didn't know who they were." Yorak said walking in with Tai and Matt. "After we found five of the chosen, I was sealed inside of my own Digimon and the others were tricked into being evil. It was then that they Harmonious ones chose the rest of the Nine. After Millenniumon was sealed and Daemon was released, we knew it would soon be time to break the seal."

"Break the Seal?" Kari asked

"On Ryo's own powers, Kari." Yorak told her. "Like I did when I activated them for you all that day."

"Okay that makes sense."

"But where do we fall into this then?" Taiyou asked

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you all sooner." Yorak said not answering Taiyou. That wasn't his place to tell them. "Listen he's not going to make a move right now, since he doesn't have any power to take on Millenniumon or Ryo."

"That's alright uncle, but Taiyou brings up a good point. Where do we fall into things?"  
"Right now you guys need to head back home, to give both Ryo and Takuya chance to rest." Yorak said avoiding the question. He really wished Kari wouldn't be so persistent. "He won't attack you right now and I'll call when he does. Besides Kari I think you have something to finish am I right?"

"I do. My wedding, I just wish you could be there uncle."

"I plan on being there." he said smiling at his niece. "I promise."

"Then I look forward to seeing you there." Kari said then she turned to the others. "Let's go you guys."

"Alright." Autumn said. "I'll get Takuya and Zoe."

"Uh…actually Autumn I'll go get them." Kouji said confusing the others except for Kari, then she walked to the room where they were at. "Hey knock, knock."

"Yeah…" Takuya called back from the room and Kouji walked in. It was then that Kouji had seen Zoe had fallen asleep in Takuya's arms.

"We're…going…home. Do I even want to know?"

"Kouji don't." Takuya said nudging Zoe as Kouji just smiled at the two.

"Huh? T" Zoe asked a little groggy.

"Hey, we're going home." Takuya said quietly.

"Already?" she asked waking up a little more."

"Yeah Daemon isn't going to attack right now and well Kari and TK need to get back." Kouji said.

"They do? Why?" Zoe asked fully awake now.

"Because of their wedding. It's in three weeks." Takuya said

"Your cousin's getting married?"

"Yeah they've been engaged for about five years." Takuya said. "They've been planning for it."

"Oh wow. Congrats to them." Zoe said. "Let's get them home then."

"Yeah." Takuya said as he slowly standing up, slightly wavering before Kouji steadied him. "Thanks, Kouji, come on Zoe."

"Coming." said Zoe slowly getting up and stretching a little more. Never noticing the shadow that was watching them.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Nine

Three weeks have passed since Kari and the others came back from the Digital World. York and the others came back about a week after everyone else did and he helped with the weeding plans while also keeping a look out for any type of Digimon that may attack. Finally, the big day came and Kari was as nervous as a school girl who was about to tell her crush that she liked him. Just then there was a knock on the dressing room door and Kari, who was in the room trying to get ready, jumped a foot in the air.

"Hey you ready?" Tai asked knocking on the door again.

"Um, almost." Kari said playing with her hair, something she couldn't figure out what to do with it, but otherwise she was ready.

"Well can I come in?"

"Yeah you can come in." Kari said, "I'm just trying to style my hair."

Tai sighed as he walked into the room and when he saw his sister, he smiled at the beautiful young woman that stood before him. "You know Tagiru was right, TK is a lucky guy." He said walking you to her. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Kari said blushing

"So, what are you so nervous about?" asked Tai.

"Well I'm worried something might happen."

"You mean with Daemon?" Tai asked. "You think he's going to attack?"

"Yes, I do."

"Kari that's why Yorak and the other two celestials came and are here. Daemon isn't going to ruin your day." Tai told her. "I promise."

"Alright I trust you Tai." Kari sighed. "So, where's Autumn?"

"Outside. She said that she was going to help with your hair if you wanted it." Tai told her.

"I do, I really need help."

"Okay." Tai said going back to the door and told Autumn to get in the room.

"Okay, Mr. Pushy." Autumn said walking into the room, then she turned to Tai. "You have to get out now."

"Fine." Tai grumbled. "I'll go check on Takuya and Zoe. They've been acting different since we all came back home."

"Okay, Kari hand me the curler." Autumn told Kari

"Alright." Kari said handing it to Autumn, who then started taking small clumps of Kari's hair and spiralling it downward, then she would pin it up but leave a few strands on her shoulders. However, Autumn could that there was something bothering Kari and it wasn't wedding jitters.

"You're still thinking that Daemon is going to attack, aren't you?"

"I do." Kari sighed. She should have known it was impossible to hide anything from Autumn when it had something to do with the Darkness. Autumn knew the feeling to well after having faced it herself and then saving Kouichi from it. "I really think he will."

"I doubt that he's going to attack now. Mainly because of the fact that Ryo and Yorak are both here." Autumn said trying to calm Kari down. "Plus, Ryo now knows how to use his powers and I don't think that Daemon would take the chance. So, I wouldn't worry about it right now."

"Well, alright I guess."

"So, you ready?" Autumn asked as she put the last curl in place

"Yes." Kari said smiling.

"Then let's get you to TK." Autumn said as they walked out the door and joined Tamrie, Yuuki, Starla, and Rika. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah, Rika?" Tamrie asked as Starla and Yuuki nodded.

"Yeah I'm ready too." Rika told them and Autumn nodded.

"Alright then." Autumn said, then she led them to the door and lined them up the way that they were going out. First Rika would go, then Tamrie followed by Yuuki and Starla. After the two of them walked out Autumn would follow them, while Tai walked Kari out.

Once they were in the front of the congressional, Tai gave Kari to TK then he went and sat down beside Ryo, who was still a little weak from having Millenniumon inside of him. "We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman together…" the preacher stared and soon he asked for the vows, having TK go first.

"Kari, we have been through so much just to get here, that it feels like a dream, but I know that it isn't. So today I pledge my love, my heart and soul, my entire life to you."

"Kari?"

"TK, you have been there and supported me through so much and I know you will continue to do so for the rest of our lives." Kari told him. "Being loved and supported by you has felt so much like a dream, that I feel like I have just slipped back into the dream, but I know that it's reality. Today I pledge my love, my heart, my soul, and my life to you."

"Here before family and friends Kari and TK have pledged their vows to one another. You may now kiss the bride." the preacher said, but as TK leaned into kiss Kari, there was a blast and the two fell apart.

"No, I was afraid that this would happen." Kari said getting up.

"Please you really thought I would let you be happy?" asked the very same Digimon that Kari was afraid would attack.

"Kari, you help the DATS agents get the guests out, Ryo and I will hold Daemon off." Yorak told her as he turned to the psycho Digimon.

"Right." Kari said as she helped the Data Squad get the guests through the side entrances.

"So, you think you can fight me?" Daemon asked looking at the Digidestined.

"I know that we can." Ryo said shooting a blast of energy at him. "Rika, you need to get into your mega form now!"

"Right! RENAMON!" she shouted and Renamon nodded. "BIOMERGE ACTIVATE!"

"RENAMON BIOMERGE TO…SAKUYAMON!"

"Oh, please you might as well forget it." Daemon said as he was attacked from behind. "So, what do you think you're doing Angewomon? You really think that you all can take me? Please it took Tagiru and Taiki there everything that they had just to seal me away."

"We will defeat you." Sakuyamon said angrily. "I know we will."

"Yeah right." Daemon said smiling. "You can't defeat me." however just as he said that there was another blast, however this time it came from the combination of Ryo and his new Digimon. One that no one knew who he was or where he had come from. Not even Daemon or Rika.

"You can't stop us from destroying you, Daemon. The originals may not have been able to stop you…" Ryo said looking at Taiki and Tagiru. "But that doesn't mean that we aren't going to be able to. Fujinmon!"

"Right." he said. _"CRITICAL ARM!"_

"Hey Rika, do you have any idea who that is?" Takuya asked

"Other than Ryo's new partner, I have no idea."

"Don't worry about it you guys." Ryo said launching another blast. "Fujinmon!"

"Right. _CRITICAL ARM!"_ he shouted again. Then Ryo turned to his girlfriend.

"Rika combine your strongest attack with Fujinmon's." he told her.

"Alright. _FOX CARD!"_ she shouted launching her attack as Fujinmon did.

"Gah!" Daemon shouted, however before the attack could hit him. He disappeared confusing the other. When everything was calmed down, Kari was the first to voice her concerns.

"Did he somehow avoid Sakuyamon's attack?" she asked, "And where is he now?"

"I don't know where he is not, but I Sakuyamon's attack hit him." Ryo told them.

"Then how did he disappear?" asked Sakuyamon.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Ryo said then he turned to Kari and TK. "Are you two alright? It seemed that he wanted to stop you two for some reason."

"Ryo's right." TK said, "I'm fine, Kari how about you?" he asked, but when she didn't answer he walked up to her and touch her shoulder. "Kari? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just upset that Daemon attacked right when…"

"Yeah I know." TK said then he turned to Sakuyamon and the others. "We have to stop him. If he can come here and have all of his powers…"

"He doesn't have of his powers now." said a voice from behind them. One that Rika and Ryo knew well.

"Henry?" Rika asked shocked "What are you doing here?"

"Yamaki called me and Takato after there was a massive spike in the digital plane." Henry explained as he stood there with Terriermon along with Takato and Guilmon.

"Kari, you guys get to Daemon and handle him. The Data Squad will handle the last of the Digimon on this side." Marcus told her shocking the rest of the DATS squad. It wasn't often that Marcus turned down a major fight.

"Alright then we have a wedding to finish." TK said as Tai stared at his sister.

"Thank you, Marcus." Kari said and she ran to the dressing room to change, along with Autumn and the other girls.

"Kari, I am so sorry about this." Rika told her.

"It's not your fault Rika, but I swear Daemon is going to regret this." Kari said and Rika knew that she was serious. She also hated the fact that the psycho Digimon attacked them and ruin Kari's wedding, but Rika knew that her friend was going to make him pay dearly.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Ten

Kari walked through the Digital World with Rika, Ryo, Autumn and the other new Digidestined thinking about how it was her and TK that he attacked and not Ryo or one of the others. Confused Tamrie walked over to Kari and asked if she was alright. Kari said she was fine, but Rika could tell that she wasn't and was going to say something about it when they had heard something from behind some rocks.

"What was that?" Ken asked

"Actually, I don't know." Ryo said as he walked closer with Rika right behind him. However, what they saw when they got around the rocks shocked the more than ever. There were five kids no one knew standing there. However, before anyone could say or do anything, one of the kids walked up to Tai and Yuuki, gave them both a hug, then stepped back and waited to see what their reaction was going to be.

"W-what was that for?" Yuuki asked confused as the others turned to them.

"Yuuki? What happened?" Kari asked as the girl walked up and hugged Kari as well as Yuuki answered.

"This girl…just hugged us both." Yuuki said confused as to why this unknown girl was hugging them, just as the girl started giggling.

Just then another started laughing at the confused faces of the group as she walked around and hugged both Rika and Ryo, much to their surprise as well, but Rika spoke up before Ryo could stop and thing as to why she felt familiar to him.

"My name is Tomika." the girl said before Rika could ask. "Tomika Akiyama." she added shocking everyone there.

"Um are you a cousin or something?" Rika asked

"Or something." said Tomika as a fox like Digimon appeared beside her surprising Rika to no ends as to who the Digimon was.

"Wait Renamon?" Rika asked shocked as the other girl who was still giggling, got Tai annoyed.

"So, what is so funny?" he asked using the same tone he used on his daughter whenever she got out of hand. The girl instantly stopped then smiled, while the only boy started laughing hard at the looks of confusion on the Digidestined's faces.

"I guess you figured out who I am."

"It can't be…" Tai said while everyone else was still confused. "Reitou?"

"Hi dad." she said chipper.

"That's impossible." TK said voicing Kari's thoughts.

"Does that mean what I think it does?" Ryo asked the girl that had hugged him and Rika, who nodded, while leaving Rika confused more than ever.

"Ryo?" Rika asked confused

"Think about it Rika, if that's Reitou and this girl hugged both you and me, then…"

"Tomika's our daughter?"

"It's the only possible explanation. Why she has my last name, and why she has a Renamon."

"And why I have powers." she added as Rika just stared in shock, not being able to deal with meeting her daughter when she hadn't even been born yet.

"So that must mean you're Kousei." Kouichi said to the boy who was still laughing and could see the face that's only mirrored by two others. His five-year-old son and his twin brother.

"Bingo, dad." the boy said and then he pulled one of the two remaining girls over and whispered something to her.

"NO!" she said loud enough for them to hear.

"Well this is my cousin." Kousei said surprising everyone. "Or at least one of my five cousins." he added causing Kari to gasp as she realized what Kousei was saying and she sat down beside Rika.

"You already know Reitou." said the final girl, the only one that didn't move. She like her mother, could read emotions and she knew her mother was not ready to hear it. "And that one is Kiya."

"Nice to meet you Kiya." Taiyou said.

"Yeah you too." she said, then she walked back to her rock and sulked, shocking everyone except for Kouji, Takuya, Zoe and Kouichi, who were more than used to the behaviour from one of their own.

"Hey Zoe, she remind you of anyone?" Takuya asked smiling at Kouji.

"Yeah she does." Zoe said smiling as well. "Oh, and your name was?" she asked looking at the other girl.

"Nika." she told them. "Nika…Ishida." she finished and Kari finally looked at the girl after hearing the name. It was then that Kari felt the emotions that Nika was trying to hide her feelings, but Kari had learned how to sense hidden emotions. So, she got up and walked over to her.

"It's nice you meet you. I see that you also inherited my ability to sense emotions." Kari said. "How are you all here?"

"Actually, we don't know." Nika said taking charge with such practice that it let Kari know that she was the leader of their group. "One minuet we're fighting Daemon and the next we're here."

"You were fighting Daemon as well?" Rika asked coming over to join them.

"Yes." Tomika said joining them. "When he returned we joined our parents and were fighting him. I don't know how we got here, but I know it's for a reason."

"Returned?" Kari asked very confused.

"You guys managed to send him to a place called the Dark Ocean and sealed him there. Where he spent fifteen years there." Kiya said sourly. "Suddenly we were pulled into the Digital World and into _your_ fight." then she walked away causing Nika to sigh.

"Sorry she doesn't like that we were chosen." Nika said. "Kiya knew about Digimon but she didn't want anything to do with it, unlike her twin…" Nika trailed off.

"The Dark Ocean?" Kari asked looking at TK a little scared.

"It's a place full of negative thoughts and powers…" Nika explained.

"Sounds like you know it well." TK said before Kari could stop him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Nika said looking away. "Tomika please."

"Yeah okay." she said and Nika walked over to the Lake of Fire. She was so distracted that she didn't realize that Kari had followed her.

"You've been there too, haven't you?" she asked quietly as she sat down beside Nika.

"You could say that, mother." Nika said just as quietly

"You were pulled there and couldn't fight it?" Kari asked thinking of her experience.

"Not quite." Nika said "These is a reason why Kiya and I are so close, and it's not because we're cousins." Nika said shocking Kari. "I don't really want to talk about it." then she sighed. "But I guess you should know."

"Nika if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to tell me." Kari told her daughter. "I've been there, I understand your pain."

"I know you have, but Kousei is right about one thing. I can't hold it in." Nika said. "It's the reason he chose me."

"Now I'm confused."

"It's my fault that Daemon was released in the first place." Nika said surprising Kari.

"What do you mean?"

"I…I lost someone very important to me." Nika told her. "He meant everything to me, but one day he and I were facing a few low level Digimon when we were attacked from behind and he…he…"

"He didn't even make it to the hospital." Kousei said saving Nika from having to say it. He had originally walked over to check on Nika, but then he heard Nika explaining. Kari sighed as she walked over to her daughter and held her the way only a mother could as Nika sat there and cried.

Rika then started to walk over to her, but Tomika, who knew why Nika was upset stopped her. "Don't, believe me you would understand, mother."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"Because you didn't lose dad." said Tomika. "I know you came close, but you didn't. Nika lost her love right in her arms."

"Oh." Rika said understanding. "I think Zoe would understand. She came really close to losing Takuya recently and she would have if it weren't for JP and Tommy saving them, and Tamrie stitching his wound up."

"I can't even imagine how that must feel." Ryo said. "To have the one you love die in your arms."

"Hey Z, why don't you go talk to her?" Takuya said. "After all you know better than anyone what she's going through."

"Yeah you're right. I'm lucky that I still have you here with me." Zoe said as she joined Kari and Nika.

"Hey Zoe." Nika said through her tears.

"Hey, how are you coping?" she asked, "I know it must be tough."

"I'll get through it." Nika said. "It's just hard because we were getting married the following week."

"I'm sorry." Zoe said hugging Nika. "I'm not sure what's worse. What you're dealing with or that it took almost losing him for me to realize I loved Takuya. We're so lucky that JP and Tommy saved us from Daemon and that Tamrie already knew how to stitch a wound. I'm also lucky that nothing major was injured or it wouldn't have mattered."

"After the accident, I shut myself up in my room. On our wedding day, I started hearing voices. They promised that if helped them they would help me get revenge on those that killed Kanoi." Nika continued, but Zoe could already tell what had happened as could Kari.

"That's how you got pulled into the Dark Ocean, isn't it?" Kari asked

"Yes." Nika said darkly. "It was there that I found out the truth."

"Truth?" Zoe asked confused.

"It wasn't an accident that Kanoi was killed that day." Nika said her face much darker than before.

"Wait what?" Kousei asked scared of Nika's reaction.

"What was reason?" Kari asked hesitantly.

"It was Daemon that attacked Kanoi from behind." said Nika. "Daemon was aiming for me and Kanoi blocked it."

"Why was he aiming for you?" Zoe asked

"Because he knew I had the power to stop him." Nika said. "See I inherited more than mon's ability to read others, but I got her crest of light as well."

"And that's what he's afraid of." Kari said.

"However, by the time I figured it out it was too late. The seal was broken." Nika said.

"That's why he interrupted mine and TK's wedding, our Crests of Light and Hope." Kari said now starting to get very pissed off, to the point of being scary.

"Yes, see it wasn't the Daemon you all are fighting that interrupted you and dad, it was ours. He knew that if me and Lloyd got our crests…" Nika said before clamping her mouth shut.

"Lloyd?" Kari asked confused.

"You might as well tell her now." Kousei said smiling. "She'll know if you're lying anyway."

"Gee, thanks Kousei, you're such a help." Nika said sarcastically, then she sighed. "Lloyd is my twin brother and Kiya's fiancé."

"Oh, I see. So, I'm going to have twins, interesting." Kari said. "Anyways, back to Daemon, how are there two of them?"

"The one from my time and the one from here." Nika told them. "Ours must have thought he would be able to beat you if there were two of him."

"So, he came here right as Sakuyamon launched her attacked at him." Tomika said.

"Did her attack hit him?" Kari asked

"Yes, but not ours." Tomika said solving the riddle of how Daemon had escaped.

"Interesting, so who are we facing now?" Zoe asked. "Or are we facing them both?"

"Well we don't know. Azulongmon just sent the five of us here when they realized that Daemon was here after the battle we had back home." Nika said before she realized what she had said. She didn't want anyone to know her past or what she could do. She just hoped her mother didn't pry and Daemon didn't provoke her into using her shadows.

"They didn't tell us anything, or where we were going." Tomika said saving Nika. "Believe me when we first saw you guys coming toward s we were surprised as well."

"Well that's certainly unexpected. I think we'll have to talk with them then." Kari said.

"More than likely." Rika said.

"But, if the ones in your time are the ones who sent you here, then how would the Harmonious Ones here know anything?" Autumn asked

"Autumn has a good point." Tomika said, but Rika shook her head and Ryo answered them.

"The Harmonious Ones are universal. If the ones in your time sent you here then, the ones here will know why." Ryo said speaking with the wisdom that came from dealing with them much longer than any of the others.

"Ryo's right and knows more about this place than anyone else. Even the originals don't know everything." Karis said.

"Alright, if you guys think it will help." Nika said still feeling as if she was going to burst out.

"We do, especially when we don't know much more than you guys do." Zoe said. "The Harmonious Ones knew everything."

"No, they don't know everything." Ryo said darkly remembering when he first fought Millenniumon.

"They can't control everything, but they do know everything, or at least almost everything." Kari said.

"You're right Kari." Ryo said as Nika walked little ways away from the others.

"Nika is everything okay?" Reitou asked walking over to her.

"It just hurts, Reitou." said Nika. "I miss him so much and when I see Rika and Ryo, your mom and dad…it just hurts."

"I wish there was something I could do, or that there was some way to go back and change that event. Maybe that's why we were sent here. To this particular time, what do you think?" Reitou asked being hopeful for her cousin.

"You think that's why we were really sent here?" Nika asked

"I think it could be a very good possibility."

"What happened was terrible, but do you really think we can change that Kanoi…?"

"I do think we can change that. By defeating Daemon here, in this time, he won't be able to attack you in our time and Kanoi won't be mortally injured." Reitou said. "I really hope that's why we were brought here."

"Hey you guys!" Kousei called. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Coming." Reitou called back.

"Yeah…" Nika said following Reitou. Kari watched as Nika walked back to them when they heard a voice.

"Hey, you guys!" shouted another boy's voice, causing Nika to freeze. It was one of the voices that Nika never thought she would hear again.

"Lloyd…I thought…"

"Pegasusmon came in at the last moment and saved me." Lloyd said. "Then Azulongmon sent me here; but I don't know why." he added before Nika could ask. Then he noticed Kari and froze.

"Is he okay?" Kari asked

"Lloyd?" Nika asked jumping up to her brother. "You alright?"

"Is that…?"

"Yeah that's her." Nika said smiling at Kari, but Kari could tell that there was something that the two was hiding. Zoe, who also sensed it walked over to them and asked Nika what was going on, but she didn't know how to answer her.

"Something happened to Kari in your time, didn't it?"

"Uh…" Nika nodded then she shook her head. "Zoe don't say anything, but we only knew our father, thanks to Daemon. That's why I didn't know about the ability she had until I started to sense things. That's when dad told me about mom."

"Nika had her power but I never really had anything to connect me to my mother."

"You two must have been really young when you lost her." Zoe said, "I'm sorry."

"We were about five when it happened." Nika said looking back at Kari. "When I learned the truth about Kanoi, I also learned that it was him that-"

 _"Well, well, so you were sent to stop me."_

"Daemon!" shouted Nika as a Digimon that none of the original Digidestined had ever seen before, appeared beside her. It was a lion, but no bigger than a cub. Kari hoped that her future daughter knew what she was doing. "Get out of here, you freak. You won't get her again."

"Again?" Kari asked

"So, you haven't told her." Daemon said looking back at Kari. "Perhaps I should tell her why you were truly drawn to the darkness."

"NO!" shouted Nika as Zoe held her back and Kari just stared at her, then she looked at Gatomon, who nodded and Digivolve to Angewomon.

"Have you come to surrender?" the angel Digimon asked

"So, the light bearer…I had hoped that by getting rid of you I managed to…" he said smiling at the frantic pleas that Nika was throwing out and Kari realized the truth about Nika.

"Getting rid of me? Nika?" Kari asked looking at her. "What are you telling me?"

"I hate you Daemon!" Nika shouted letting loose a blast from her hands shocking everyone, even the others that knew her well. Eyes blazing Nika looked at Daemon with a ferocity that not even her brother had seen in her eyes.

"Impossible…you…it can't be!" Daemon shouted letting another blast at Kari. However, Angewomon picked her up and got her out of the way just in time. Rika then Bio-Merged with Renamon to become Sakuyamon again.

"But I am." Nika said coldly. "You should have never sent me into the darkness." and she shot another blast even though Sakuyamon was there, knocking her out of the sky.

"NIKA!" Kari shouted as she ran to Rika and Renamon, shocked that she could do something like that. There was something different about Nika. A darkness that Kari only caught a glimpse of when she was talking with the girl earlier. Just then Nika launched another attack only for it to be blocked by the other Daemon.

"Not this time Digidestined." he said smiling as he disintegrated. "You won't defeat us this time. Not with _her_ like that."

"We have to get out of here and fast." Lloyd said trying to restrain his sister, who had gone berserk. "I can't hold her much longer." he added confusing Kari and the others.

"Lloyd? What do you mean?" Kari asked

"Uh." Kousei grunted as he knocked Nika out causing all the darkness that had started swirling around her to disappear.

"Kari get them out of here." Ryo said as he and the other tamers along with the four top Data Squad agents, who had join them right as Daemon attacked, held the psychotic Digimon back. "Take Rika and Nika to a safe place" We'll hold Daemon off and meet you later!"

"Alright." Kari said as Lloyd jumped down with Nika on his back and placed her on his Digimon to get her to a safe place. Hopefully once they got there Kari could get an explanation as to why her twins were acting the way they were and why Nika went off the deep end.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Kari get them out of here." Ryo said as he and the other tamers along with the four top Data Squad agents, who had join them right as Daemon attacked, held the psychotic Digimon back. "Take Rika and Nika to a safe place" We'll hold Daemon off and meet you later!"

"Alright." Kari said

"Come on mom, and I'll explain later." Lloyd said jumping down with Nika on his back. "Is there somewhere we can go?"

"Well there is _that_ place." Kouji said evolving into his Digimon form. "Kari, you remember the house where Bokomon was?"

"Of course. Angewomon?"

"Right." She said picking Kari up.

"That's the best place to take them." Kouji said.

"Where is it?" Lloyd asked as a winged horse Digimon appeared beside him.

"Just follow us." Zoe said Digivolving to Kazemon.

"Is it safe?" Lloyd asked as he and Kousei flew behind Kazemon over a village full of flames.

 _"It's very safe."_ said a voice from below.

"Who is that?" Zoe asked

"No way." Kousei said smiling. "Rhayne." He added as they landed and the girl came out.

"I didn't thing me and Kitai were the only ones that were here." she said looking at Kousei, Lloyd, Tomika, Reitou, Kiya and Nika on Lloyd's back.

"Only ones." Kari asked confused as Angewomon landed.

"See the eight of us are the next generation of Digidestined." Rhayne said who confused the others as to how she was one of them since there wasn't a Digimon anywhere near her. "My name is Rhayne Kanbara." she added surprising Zoe and Takuya, causing Zoe to fall over uncharacteristically from shock.

"That means…you're…"

"Yep I'm your daughter and I carry the wind spirit." Rhayne said, surprising Zoe farther "I took after my mother."

"You…you…you're…really…my daughter…then." Zoe said still shocked.

"Yeah." Rhayne said smiling.

"She used the dark powers, didn't she?" asked another voice from deep in the shadows.

"Shinsetsu?" Reitou asked hopefully.

"Yeah Reitou, looks like they sent us all here." he said "Nika used the dark powers, didn't she?" he asked again confusing Kari.

"Dark power?" she asked

"She didn't tell you?" Shinsetsu ask as Lloyd laid Nika down on the bed.

"Uh no, she said losing Kanoi is what pulled her into the Dark Ocean, but that's all she told me."

"That's not all that happened." Shinsetsu sighed. "Nika spent years in the Dark Ocean though in the real world it was only one day. The years she spent there caused her to gain dark powers and that's what release Daemon. But it wasn't just the loss of Kanoi that set her off."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked

"She learned that the true reason she…"

"Shinsetsu!" Lloyd snapped forcefully. "Enough."

"Sorry." he said leaving Kari to look at them both more confused than ever.

"It's nothing mom." Lloyd said. "I'm staying with Nika, you guys head to the Harmonious Ones and find out what's going on."

"Kari…" TK trailed off. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure TK. What's up?" Kari asked, following him a little way away from everyone.

"Why don't you stay here with them?" asked TK "I have a feeling whatever happened it was to you."

"Yeah, I think you're right and Lloyd and Nika don't want me to know." Kari said

"Talk to them." TK said. "I'm sure that when everyone's gone they'll tell you."

"Maybe. I'll definitely talk to them though." she said

"Alright." TK said as he led them back to the others. "You guys ready?" he asked as Kari walked back to the room where Nika was resting.

"We're ready." Rika and Taiyou said.

"I'm ready as well." Zoe and Reitou said together.

"We're ready too." Tai said as Yuuki and the others agreed. Then Tai noticed that Kari wasn't there, so he walked to where he had a feeling she would be. "Hey Kari?" Tai asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah" she asked

"You okay?" Tai asked placing his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah I'm just going to stay with them."

"I figured." He said as he thought back to what Reitou told him about why Nika had the powers that she did.

"Alright see you guys when you guys get back."

"Yeah." Tai said slowly. "Just stay safe."

"I will. You guys too."

"We will." Tai said as he walked out to the others. "You guys ready?" and they left as Nika woke.

"How are you feeling?" Kari asked walking over to her.

"Uh…drained." Nika said slowly trying to sit up.

"Nika, Lloyd, please tell me what really happened in your time."

"Well…"

"We never knew you in our time." Lloyd said bluntly and Nika sighed.

"Something happened to me after you were born, didn't it?"

"Yeah." said Nika quietly. "We were just kids and were playing in the park with you and uncle Tai when suddenly you disappeared."

"I disappeared? Well that's strange."

"We never knew you or where you went to." Lloyd said. "Nika had her ability that linked her to you, but I didn't have anything. Then we found out the truth when Kanoi was killed."

"The truth?" Kari asked

"Yeah it was Daemon that made you disappeared." Shinsetsu told her. "I know because I was in the Dark Ocean as well. When I felt unloved because of my sister who was the oldest and got all the attention."

"But wait how did Daemon make me disappear?"

"He opened a gateway to another world." Shinsetsu said shocking the twins and Kari.

"So, it's possible to get my back, isn't it?"

"If we can find that portal or destroy Daemon for good." he told her.

"Then let's destroy him."

"It's not that easy." said a voice from the doorway. One that Nika knew well, but couldn't believe that he wasn't actually there."

"K-Kanoi? I-Is it really…?"

"Yeah, I don't know how or what's going on, but the last thing I remember is the fight with the Vilemon." he told her.

"KANOI!" Nika shouted running to him.

"I don't believe it." Lloyd said smiling, but Kari was confused

"Wait you told me he was killed." Kari asked confused

"Wait what?" Kanoi asked shocked. "What do you mean you thought I was dead?"

"Kanoi you've been missing for seven months." Nika said from his arms.

"Seven months?" Kanoi asked even more shocked. "But I don't-"

"You said the last thing you remember was a Vilemon. When was that?" Kari asked

"Nika and I were fighting some Vilemon that had come through to the real world, but that was seven months ago." Kanoi said. "the last thing I felt was getting hit in the back and then I was here."

"Nika, I think before you all were sent here, you were shown an illusion." Kari said

"Daemon must have sent him to another plane like he did with mom." Nika said "But I don't understand why he did it to begin with. Do you mom?"

"It has something to do with our shared crest." Kari told her. "That is the only thing that makes sense. Kanoi do you have a crest?"

"No but my father is Kouji and he's the Warrior of Light."

"That might have something to do with it. Did you inherit your father's warrior spirit?" Kari asked and Kanoi nodded.

"So maybe that's why he attacked like that." Lloyd said. "Because you two have the powers of Light."

"Mom do you really think what I saw was an illusion?" Nika asked a little sceptical.

"I think it's possible, and it's also possible that Kanoi might have developed slight amnesia."

"Well it would make sense." Kanoi said. "I did get my father's spirit warrior, while Kiya got the water spirit."

"I think that's why he was targeting you both. Like Lloyd said you both are holders of Light." Kari said

"But why is he targeting us?" Kanoi asked as they heard a call down the hall.

"It sounds like the others are back." Lloyd said getting up. "Kanoi you guys stay here and I'll let the others know."

"Wait why…?"

"Kanoi to the others you have been dead, Lloyd will let them know before you go." Nika said as Lloyd walked out of the room and right into Reitou, who was coming to check on Nika.

"Sorry Reitou, I was in a hurry. Can you get the others? I mean just the ones from our time."

"Yeah, I can get them, but did something happen?"

"You could say that." Lloyd said. "Bring them to Nika's room, alright?"

"Alright." Reitou said and she left to get her friends while Lloyd walked back to the room and sat down, then he sighed.

"Kanoi I would try not to do what you did to us, to them."

"Which was what?"

"Scare us silly." Nika said smiling as Reitou walked in with the others stopping dead when they saw Kanoi sitting with Nika.

"Kanoi?" Reitou asked

"Kanoi? Is that really you?" Kiya asked shocked to see her brother.

'Yeah it's a long story." Kanoi told them. "But from what we have figured out is while Nika and I were distracted by the Vilemon, he attacked from behind."

"So how…" Tomika asked as everyone got in the room.

"All we know is that what I saw was actually an illusion." Nika told them from Kanoi's arms.

"Then next thing we know is that I'm here and I found Nika here by remembering what Dad always told us about the house here."

"So how is it we all thought…" Rhayne started.

"Daemon sent him to another plane…just like he did with mom." Nika said. "But he managed to escape and found his way here somehow."

"However, I couldn't remember anything after the Vilemon." Kanoi said and Tomika, who could sense when people were lying, smiled.

"Guys he's telling the truth." she said and Kari nodded.

"He's not lying at all and Daemon does have the ability of illusions." Kari said

"So, what now?" asked Kousei. "I mean Daemon is going to know Kanoi is here sooner or later."

"Reitou, go get dad and the others. Take them to the top room and we'll go from there, alright?" asked Nika

"Okay." Reitou said and she left to get Tai and the others.

"The others are still going to wonder what's going one." Kanoi said "And we don't know everything."

"It doesn't matter." Nika said "We'll tell them what we know and we also need to find out what the Harmonious Ones said." she added looking at Kari, who nodded.

"Nika's right, let's just go meet up with everyone." Kari said and they went up to the room where everyone was waiting. "What did you guys learn from the Harmonious Ones?"

"Not much than we already knew, except for one thing." Ryo said as they got to the room. "All they knew was that Daemon is after something that he could only get here."

"That's not very helpful." Kari said

"No, it's not and the bad thing is they don't know what it is he's after either." Ryo said.

"So how do we figure it out?" Tamrie asked

"Well it must be something to do with my crest." Kari said. "Think about it, he attacked at my wedding and attacked my daughter, who also carries the Crest of Light and her fiancé, who inherited the Warrior of Light's spirit. It has something to do with the light."

"The Light?" Autumn asked

"To get rid of it I think." Kari said

"I wonder if it means that he knew the legend." Tagiru said confusing the others.

"Legend?" Taiyou asked

"Yeah, before we faced him there was a legend about the Warriors of Light." Taiki said. "We couldn't read the whole text, but there was a line about the Light bearers bringing the downfall of the darkness."

"Interesting. I wonder how we do that." Kari said

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that Daemon does." Tagiru said

"That must be why…" Kanoi said quietly, but Nika heard and knew what he was talking about. He was talking about her and the powers that everyone thought she got in the Dark Ocean, but in truth, she was born with them.

"It has to be…"

"Care to fill us in?" Kari asked, using a tone that a mother used to let her child know that they're in trouble if they didn't answer.

"Think about it mom, Daemon gets rid of…one of the light bearers." Nika said looking at Kari and she knew what Nika was going to say. "But he doesn't think that there may be more than the two, that's when he learns about me and Kanoi."

"So, he splits you two up and makes Nika think that you two died so that she would be surrounded in Darkness." Tomika said

"Exactly." Nika said thankful that no one besides Kanoi knew about her true darkness. "Because of the two warring inside, I can't do anything. I think his goal in coming here is to get rid of the original Light bearers, mom and Kouji. So that Kanoi and I won't be born."

"Which is again, why he attacked me at my wedding." Kari said. "I'd had a bad feeling all day about it."

"Exactly mother, but now we have three" Nika said, knowing that Kari would understand.

"I think you mean four." Kari said that Nika knew Kari had already sensed the darkness in her and why Nika had lost control the way she did.

"Mom, I can't." Nika said shaking her head. "Not with the Darkness."

"Nika Darkness isn't a bad thing unless you make it that way." Kouichi told her repeating the same exact words that Patamon had told him once before. "Believe me light and Darkness co-exist with one another, they can't exist without one another."

"I also think that you may find that you can control both types." Kouji said, as Kari who had already sensed it nodded.

"Do you really think so mom?" Nika asked

"I do, in face I know you could. Just believe in yourself."

"I can't control the Darkness though." Nika said as Taiyou walked up to her.

"You can though. Don't fear it, fear is how you lose control. Trust me I was afraid the first time I came here and learned that I held the Darkness crest. However, I eventually learned that I had to accept it and not be afraid. After that I learned how to control the Darkness." Taiyou told her.

"Wait you're the one with the Dark Crest?" Nika asked shocked.

"I am." Taiyou said. "Why?"

"I didn't know anyone else who had the Darkness, besides Shinsetsu there."

"My mother was the one who taught me, Nika." Shinsetsu said before he realized what he said.

"I have a son?" Taiyou asked shocked. "I'm not even dating anyone or anything right now. So how is that possible?"

"Uh…never mind." Shinsetsu said looking at Ken then back to back to Taiyou. "I'm going outside for a bit." he added walking out the door.

"What was that about?" Taiyou asked

"Why did he look at Ken and then Taiyou again?" Kari asked, "That was weird."

"Mom…" Nika said causing Kari to look at her, and though she only looked at Nika, Kari realized the truth.

"Oh." Kari whispered to herself, her eyes showing her realization. She nodded at Nika. "I don't know that it matters right now. What really matters is defeating Daemon for good."

"Okay so how do we do that?" TK asked

"Well I know he's not expecting the four of us, because he thinks my powers are useless." Nika said

"And he doesn't know about me." Kanoi said. "So, I think we have a slight advantage over him, right father?"

"Yeah, Kari?" Kouji asked looking at the other light keeper.

"Yeah and I think Taiyou, Kouichi and Shinsetsu may be able to trap him in the Darkness because they _are_ Warriors of Darkness."

"We can't just trap him." Lloyd said. "He has to be destroyed."

"Oh, I think that the four Light Warriors can handle it." Takuya said. "Now getting to him may be another story."

"Exactly the three dark warriors will trap him and the four of us will then destroy him." Kari said.

"How do we find him though?" Taiyou asked.

"I think Ryo and I can handle that." Ken said smiling. "Show them Ryo."

"You guys remember the spore that was in Ken a few weeks ago?" Ryo asked as Rika caught onto what Ryo was planning.

"Yeah, so you think that will help us find him?" Rika asked

"More than think. Because of the fact that I have the same powers as Millenniumon, I can activate the power in the spore, the way that Daemon had planned on doing. However, this time Ken can back track it with his own ability." Ryo said shocking the others. Just then Shinsetsu walked back in and Taiyou could tell that he was upset with himself.

"Shinsetsu, come here a moment, please." Taiyou asked.

"Yeah?" he asked following her away from the others.

"You shouldn't be so upset with yourself. How could you know that I and whoever your father is, haven't started dating yet? Don't blame yourself, that anger at yourself could cause you to lose control of the Darkness and we don't want that to happen. Especially since we're going to need you." she said smiling at him.

"It's not that. I told myself that I wouldn't say anything to let you know who I was or that I was your son." Shinsetsu said looking back at Ken. Taiyou followed his gaze and an understanding lit her eyes. She then blushed like crazy because she had already started to crush on Ken. "It doesn't matter anyway."

"Why didn't you want me to know? Why were you afraid of my finding out?"

"I didn't want to change anything." Shinsetsu said. "Though there are somethings I wish I could change." he added quietly looking down.

"Like what?"

"My s-" he started then stopped. "Never mind. I don't want to talk about it." he said then he walked away from Taiyou leaving her shocked.

"Anyway, let's get Daemon and defeat him for good." Taiyou said as she returned to the group.

"Uh…Shin, you okay?" Kanoi asked. Shinsetsu nodded his head, but Nika and Kari both knew that he wasn't.

"Hey, talk to me or mom later, okay?" Nika asked as they walked to the lower floor.

"Yeah." he said but Nika could tell he was really upset as could Kari.

"Hey, you guys go on ahead. I'll be there in a moment." Kari said then she looked at Shinsetsu. "Hey Shinsetsu, come here." she added holding her arms out to hug him.

"Thanks Kari." he said as he walked back into her and broke down.

"No problem. Do you want to talk or just have a moment?"

"No, I'll be alright." Shinsetsu said. "Besides we don't have time for this even if I do."

"Well alright. Let's go defeat Daemon once and for all."

"Y-Yeah." he said and followed the others at a far distance. Kari then walked up to Nika and tapped her on the shoulder. From the look in Nika's eyes when she turned to her mother, Kari wasn't going to like the answer, but she asked anyway.

"Why does he treat Taiyou and Ken like he doesn't know them?"

"Because he doesn't." Nika said "Not really, Shinsetsu lost Ken and Taiyou when he was ten, right after he learned to control the Darkness, it's how his sister got killed too."

"Oh."

"That's why he's been keeping them at a distance." Nika said. "Because he knows that even if we change the past here, Taiyou, Ken and Zukato still die in a car wreck and there isn't anything that he can do about it. So, he has to go back to where they aren't"

"They get into a car accident? Is it a drunk driver or just some idiot?"

"I don't know." Nika said. "I just know what dad told me."

"What did he tell you? Or was it just that they were in an accident?"

"Just that they were in an accident and that we were going to take him in."

"Ah, I wish there was something more we could do." Kari said. "Like a way to prevent the accident or something."

"When Rika found out she was furious as you can imagine."

"She has a temper and it's scary." Kari said nodding

"Well there was something that the investigation _did_ bring in that was strange." Tomika said walking over to them.

"What?"

"It was a remnant of a red cloth that was torn on the bushes where their car crashed." Tomika said "A cloth that only one Digimon wore."

"Daemon." Kari said.

"Yeah and Shinsetsu thinks it's his fault because he controls the Darkness like Taiyou." Tomika said.

"Oh god, it's not his fault at all. I wonder if we defeat Daemon here, in my time, will the accident still happen?" Kari asked, "I'm starting to think Daemon found a way to tamper with the breaks."

"No, I think it was more to do with the electric in the car." Tomika said looking at her cousin. "I don't know that if we get rid of him here it the accident will still happen, but I'm not letting my cousin down." she added and walked to him placing her arm around him.

"Sounds like her mother doesn't she" Nika asked Kari.

"That she does."

"Anyway, let's stop Daemon once and for all." Nika said as she and Kari followed Tomika and Shinsetsu down the hall not knowing that they were being watched at that very moment.

 _"That's it gather together and try to stop me. I won't fail this time."_ He said and disappeared into the shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters related in Digimon or Taiyou. she was created by my partner on these stories

Digimon Adventure 02

A New Threat

It's hard to believe how much has changed since that year we went to the Digital World. Tai and Yuuki are married and have a little girl. Matt and Sora are also married and are expecting their first child. Kari and I are getting married in two months while Taiyou went to study over seas and everyone else simply scattered about.

We thought that when we sealed Millenniummon that it was over. However what we didn't know was that the worst was yet to come. –TK

* * *

Chapter Twelve

As Nika walked down the hall she felt a dark energy and had a feeling as to who it was. She looked at her brother, who nodded and she knew it was true. Tapping Kari on the shoulder Nika whispered that he was there and that he was after them. Realizing what Nika said, Kari shouted for Kouichi and the other dark Warriors to move just as the attacked landed.

"So, your twins have the same abilities as you and that hope bearer." Daemon said walking into the foyer. "You can't stop me and I will control the worlds. All of them."

"Oh, but we can stop you." Taiyou said already pinning him in the shadows along with Kouichi and Shinsetsu.

"Stop you we will." Kari said lighting up her crest.

"That's right!" Nika said blasting him again with the Darkness like before, but this time had full control. "You made a mistake sending me into the Dark Ocean. By the way there something else…or rather some _one_ else." she added as Kanoi walked out from behind her.

"It can't be." Daemon said confused as to how Kanoi was there. He had thought he had taken care of the new Warrior of Light.

"Yet it is." Kanoi said as he blasted him with the light. "Kari!"

"Right." Kari said blasting him with her crest and Angewomon shot him with her celestial arrow. However, it didn't do much to Daemon.

"Ha, ha, you think this pathetic display will destroy me?" Daemon asked laughing at the shocked Digidestined.

"Why isn't it…of course! Nika, when we attack him this time you need to attack him with Light and Darkness at the same time." Kari told her daughter.

"At the same time?" Nika asked scared. "I've never done that before."

"You can do it. I know it! Just have faith in yourself and believe that you can."

"Okay." she said and let loose two more blasts, this time however, both light and darkness surprising the Warriors, who had only ever seen Lucemon control them so effortlessly.

"Not possible!" Daemon shouted as Kari and the other Light Warriors and the Dark Warriors attacked him as well. "I don't believe it. It's not…possible." He said disintegrating. "How did they…"

"We figured it out." Kari said smiling. "Light and Darkness attacking at the same time. That was how to defeat you."

"I can't believe it." Nika said as Daemon disappeared at last. "He's finally gone. We finally did you guys!" she shouted running to Kanoi and hugged him as the others walked to their own parents. Everyone except for Shinsetsu, who sighed and walked away from the others. Kari watched as he did and she sighed as well. Although Shinsetsu smiled as he watched his friends hug and celebrate with their parents, but he didn't. He figured that he would just hang alone until the others were ready, then they would have to find a way home. At least that was what he thought until he saw Kari walking toward him and remembered she more than likely knew what he was feeling.

"You know that they may not be gone now." she said walking up to him. "Did you know that the red cloth that Daemon wore, was found at the scene of the accident?"

"What?" he asked shocked, while Kari smiled and nodded.

"Tomika told me about it. That means that Daemon tampered with the car somehow." Kari told him. "And since we defeated him in my time, there's a good chance that they're not gone."

"That doesn't help me." he said sadly. "I don't know them anyway."

"Shinsetsu, you know I never even knew my mother, but now I do." Nika said walking over to them. "Don't forget that she disappeared before Lloyd and I ever really knew her."

"Besides you might have the chance to know them now. If the accident didn't happen, because Daemon was defeated in this time, before the accident happened, you might have the chance to know them." Kari told him. "I suggest you try to talk to them now and get to know their past selves, like Nika and the others have done."

"Mom's right Shin." Nika told him.

"It still doesn't matter." he said, but both could tell that he _did_ want to get to know them.

"Why doesn't it matter? You want to get to know them, don't you?" Kari asked

* * *

Meanwhile as Kari and Nika were talking with Shinsetsu, Taiyou has separated from everyone else, so that she could think. While Ken watched as Taiyou walked away from the others and moved to follow, but then he hesitated. He had like Taiyou for years but never could tell her how he felt because he was scared that she wouldn't like him, like he liked her.

As he was thinking, Rika walked over to him after she asked Tomika why Shinsetsu looked at the two of them like he wanted to know them and that they meant a lot to him. However, now that she knew, she had decided to talk to Ken rather than her sister. "Hey Ken what's on your mind?" she asked

"Uh…it's nothing really." Ken said, but Rika could tell that he was lying.

"Ken what is it?"

"Nothing." he repeated.

"Then why does Shinsetsu keep looking at the two of you?"

"Why should I know that? Why don't you just ask him?" Ken asked as Shinsetsu looked at him and Taiyou again. It was then that he realized why the bot was constantly looking at the two of them lie that and the reason Rika walked over to talk to him. "You already knew, didn't you?"

"I may have had an idea." Rika said smiling. "You like my sister, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but I'm scared that she doesn't like me." Ken said looking away. "Not with my history."

"Well why don't you talk to her?" Rika asked smiling, but also wondering just what he meant by him not liking him with his history. "There's only way to find out anything about this."

"But-"

"You'll never know if you don't try."

"Okay." Ken said then he walked to Taiyou. "Can I talk to you?"

"Uh I was um…I was wondering…um if…

"I'm um, wondering something too…but you first."

"Well um…I was wondering if you were seeing anyone." Ken said quietly.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. I am interested in someone, and I am beginning to think that they might be interested in me as well." she said smiling at him and he could tell that she was playing around with him.

"Well is that someone a Digidestined like you?"

"Perhaps…" she said winking and Ken sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"Don't worry about it. I was scared as well. Also, how long has it been since we last seen each other?"

"About ten years." Ken said then he looked at Shinsetsu. "I wonder…"

"If he's our son? I think he might be."

"I don't get it though, why doesn't he come talk to us?

"I don't know."

* * *

As the two talked Kari and Nika continued talking with Shinsetsu, who watched the two talk, he thought about what Kari said. Maybe he should get to know his parents, but then he thought that even if he did get to know them, he would still more than likely not have them anyway. Kari smiled as he thought everything and told him to trust her.

"But Kari-"

"No buts Shinsetsu, you don't know anything about them and now you have a chance, so I would say to go."

"Alright, fine." he said and then walked to the two. "Can I talk to you guys?"

"Sure." Ken said.

"Of course, you can." Taiyou told him.

"I guess you've already gathered you I am, huh?"

"I thought so." Ken said. "So why were you trying to hide it?"

"Well I…" he started, but then the nine of them started to glow "What's-"

"It looks like time is starting to fix itself." Gennai said walking up to them. "You nine were brought here to stop Daemon and now that that is done, time is starting to go back to normal."

"But-" Nika started, not wanting to go yet.

"I'm sorry Nika, but you all must go." Gennai said. "I suggest that you say your goodbyes."

"Goodbye Nika, Lloyd." Kari told them as she hugged them both,

"Bye Shinsetsu, I am sorry you didn't really get to know us." Taiyou told her son.

"Goodbye Tomika." Rika said hugging her daughter.

"Bye mother." Nika said with tears in her eyes. "I love you."

"Bye mom, dad." Tomika said.

"Goodbye…mother…father." Shinsetsu said hugging them both, much to their surprise.

"Bye mom." Lloyd said smiling after finally getting the chance to know his mother.

"Bye Reitou." Tai and Yuuki said

"Bye mom, dad." she said hugging them. "Bye Aunt Kari, Uncle TK

"Goodbye Reitou." Kari said then she turned to Nika. "I love you too, Nika." she added as Taiyou hugged her son back, but also having a really good feeling about the future now that Daemon was gone.

"Bye dad." Kousei said. "Mom."

"Goodbye Kousei." Autumn said hugging him.

"I love you dad." Kanoi said.

"Love you too Kanoi." Kouji told him.

"Love you mom." Kiya said hugging Starla.

"So, do I." Starla said hugging her back.

"Bye mama." Rhayne said happily hugging her mother. "Bye Papa."

"Bye Rhayne." Zoe said hugging her back

"Goodbye Rhayne." Takuya said hugging her as well as a vortex opened behind them.

"You guys, it's time." Nika said sniffling.

"We'll see them again Nika." Reitou said hugging her cousin. "It'll be okay."

"Yeah I know." Nika said walking into the vortex as it engulfed them, and Kari sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Kari. We'll see them again soon." TK said as he put his arm around her.

"I know." Kari said turning into him and breaking down. "I know.

* * *

Nika walked through the forest where they had came out on the other side of the portal, still trying to hide her tears that were streaming down her face. Having say goodbye to her mother after finally having got to know her was one of the hardest things she had ever done. Even with Reitou and Kanoi walked beside her and said that they would see their parents again, Nika wasn't so sure. Until that was she heard a new voice asking her what was wrong, causing her to freeze.

"M-Mother?" she asked looking up at the owner of the voice shocked to see her, Taiyou, Ken and Zukato. "Mom!" she shouted running to her as Kari smiled.

"Oh Nika." Kari said catching her daughter and hugging her tightly.

"I can't…so we did change…"

"Yes, I never disappeared like you told me I did so many years ago." Kari told her daughter and Nika realized something.

"That means…Shinsetsu-!" Nika said turning to her friend, only to see that he was already walking to his own family, and Taiyou smiled as she held her arms out.

"Mom…" Shinsetsu said slowly, then he ran to her, surprising them all.

"Shinsetsu, my boy, welcome home." Taiyou said hugging him and smiling while also crying in joy. "You did it, so many years ago, you saved us all. Thank you."

Reitou smiled as she watched Shinsetsu hugging his mother and family. Then she frowned thinking he wouldn't need her help anymore. Over the last few years as Reitou helped Shinsetsu, she had developed a serious crush on him, but could tell that he didn't feel the same.

Nika frowned as she turned back to Reitou after she felt the discomfort and watched as her cousin went to a tree stump and sat down, and stared off into space. Sighing Nika turned back to Kari "Mom I'll be right back." she said and Kari looked at Reitou.

"Alright." Kari said understanding and Nika walked over to her cousin.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"I'll be fine, just thinking." Reitou said

"I know that is not how you really feel." Nika said "You're thinking that you aren't needed, anymore aren't you?"

"Yeah I am a little bit." Reitou sighed.

"You know that isn't true." Nika said.

"How isn't it?" she asked looking at Shinsetsu

"Reitou, just because I have Kanoi and Shinsetsu has his parents again doesn't mean that you're not needed." Nika said as Reitou looked at Nika sceptically. "I also know how you really feel."

"I like him, okay?" Reitou said finally admitting what was really scaring her. "And I'm scare that he doesn't like me in return."

"I remember how _that_ felt." Nika said smiling. "And if I recall correctly it was you that told me to take a chance."

"I did tell you that and look at where you guys are now." Reitou said

"Exactly, so why don't you take a chance?" Nika asked smiling. "I think it's time you told him. I mean just think about how close Rhayne's parents came to actually losing one another."

"That is true." Reitou sighed. "Alright I think I'm going to sit here a little longer though."

"Yeah they should be alone a little longer." Nika said agreeing with Reitou. He hadn't been with his parents for almost ten years and he deserved to be with them after everything he had been through.

* * *

Zukato looked at her brother and smiled. "Hey mom looks like there's something that he can do that I can't." she said smiling at her brother. She knew that he was always hurt by the way she got all the attention and he didn't, even if she didn't want it.

"What's that dear?" Taiyou asked "You know that you're both important to me and your father."

"He can control the shadows like you, but I can't and I know it doesn't matter, but I'm glad that he has something that he can say he doesn't share with me." Zukato said as Shinsetsu hugged Ken.

"It doesn't matter to me Zukato." Shinsetsu said. "Believe me you miss thinks like that when you think you've lost someone."

"Well thankfully, because of you and your friends and cousin, you didn't lose us." Taiyou said smiling.

"And believe me I'm more than thankful for that mom." Shinsetsu said.

"You know I think there's someone else you need to talk to right now though." Ken said looking at Reitou as she talked to Nika and had a feeling as to what about.

"Ken, who are you talking about?" Taiyou asked, then looked in the direction he was. "Oh, Shin your father's right. Go on and talk to her, we'll be here."

"Uh I don't know." he said nervously. "I mean why would she-"

"Someone once told us. _'You'll never know if you don't ask.'_ Go talk to her, I think she just might." Taiyou said.

"I don't know mom, I mean why would she like me above all people?" he asked

"You'll have to ask her about it." Ken said. "Talk to her, you may regret it if you don't."

"You would know huh?" Shinsetsu asked as he thought about how Rika told him about how his parents got together.

"Yeah I guess we would." Taiyou said smiling. "After all we were the same way."

"Okay." Shinsetsu said as he walked toward her. Then he turned back to them and smiled. "Thanks, you guys." and Taiyou smiled back as Shinsetsu walked toward Reitou and asked if he could talk to her alone.

"Uh sure. What's up?" Reitou asked as Nika walked back to her mother.

"Um well…I was wondering if we could get together some time."

"You mean to hang out? Yeah that would be nice."

"Okay." Shinsetsu said as Nika smiled

"I guess things have turned out for the better after all, huh mother?"

"Certainly, looks that way." Kari said. "But I don't that he realizes she's not completely sure what he meant about them getting together sometime."

"Yeah, I think he does, but doesn't want to push her." Nika said smiling at them.

"Maybe. But then he really doesn't realize what he means to her either." Kari said.

"Yea, but she doesn't realize what she means to him either." Nika said as Kanoi walked over and wrapped his arms around her.

"But they'll realize it when the time is right." he said.

"Well we can only hope, I guess." Kari sighed then she smiled at the two of them. "You two seem to know a lot about that though."

"Yeah I guess we do." Nika said smiled at Kanoi.

"That's alright a lot of us do." Kari said, thinking about TK waiting for her at home.

"I guess so." Nika said. "Anyway, I think we have something to finish, right Kanoi?"

"Yeah I think we do." he said and Kari smiled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Everything is all arranged, right?" Kari asked, thinking of how her own wedding was finished and smiled.

"Yeah and I think we should finish what was started seven months ago." Kanoi said hugging Nika closely. Then they led the other back to the town.

* * *

Back in the past, Kari, Zoe and Rika had decided to have a triple wedding and were getting ready when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, can I come in girls? Are you decent?" came Kouji's voice. "I've got Autumn, Taiyou and Starla like I was told to."

"Yes, you may enter." they said together.

"Hey, you guys ready?" Autumn asked as they came into the room.

"Almost, Autumn will you help me with my hair again?" Kari asked

"Taiyou, you'll help me, right?" Rika asked her sister.

"Starla will you help me?" Zoe asked

"Of course." said the two sisters and they started to help Zoe and Kari as Taiyou walked up to Rika and began doing her hair.

"Hey Kouji, why don't you go and make sure Takuya, and Ryo are ready?" Autumn asked. "I know TK is."

"Alright." Kouji said, then he smiled. "I know when I'm not wanted." he added with a huge fake sigh as he looked at Starla, who rolled her eyes.

"Get going Kouji." she said and he walked out of the door, then stuck his head back in.

"Are you sure?" he asked, but quickly shut the door as a hairbrush was thrown at his head and the girls could hear him laughing as he walked down the hall.

"Okay guys I know that this won't come as a shock after what happened a month ago, but I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Taiyou said as she began working on Rika's hair.

"That's exciting!" Kari said, doing her best to stay still for Autumn.

"Congratulations." Rika and Zoe as well.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

"When did this happen?" Autumn asked shocked as she did Kari's hair. She didn't think that Kanoi and Kiya would have been born so soon after they had gone back to their normal lives.

"We just found out when I got some blood work done." Starla said "We don't know what it is yet, but Kouji said that it might be twins like him and Kouichi."

"Does Yuuki know?" Autumn and Kari asked at the same time

"Yeah I told her this morning and Kouji told Tai earlier today."

"That's great Star." Autumn said, but she could tell that Starla was worried about something, as could Kari and Zoe.

"Starla, what's on your mind?" Kari asked

"Nothing." Starla said looking away after finishing Zoe's hair.

"Come on Star, I know you better than that." Autumn said also finishing Kari's hair and walking over to her sister. "What is it?"

"Uh…well…Kouji and I were expecting before but…"

"But?" Kari asked

"We lost the baby before we even found out. I was sick for a week." Starla said glancing out the window at Kouji. "After that Kouji was so angry at everything for a while and I'm scared that it might happen again."

"Star I don't think that there's going to be a problem this time." Autumn said as she sat down and placed her arm around her sister.

"I think Autumn's right." Rika said, "And you just might have twins."

"You mean Kanoi and Kiya?"

"Yeah it times out perfectly." Rika said.

"I guess so." Starla said.

"You should really stop worrying Starla." Tamrie said walking in. "It isn't good for the baby."

"Tamrie's right and would know a lot about it, since she's studying to be a doctor." Zoe said. "Also, stress isn't good for the baby and it can cause a miscarriage."

"Anyway, this day isn't about me." Starla said sighing. "You girls ready?"

"I think we are." Zoe said a little nervous and excited at the same time.

"Well then let's go." Autumn said leading the way out to the sanctuary like she had before with Yuuki followed by Taiyou and then by Starla. After them, Kari, Zoe and Rika all walked out together and walked straight to their guys.

"We are gathered here today to join these three men and these women together…" started the preacher once more. Soon he asked for the vows and had TK go first.

"Kari, we have been through so much just to get here, that it feels like a dream, but I know that it isn't. So today I pledge my love, my heart and soul, my entire life to you."

"Kari?"

"TK, you have been there and supported me through so much and I know you will continue to do so for the rest of our lives." Kari told him. "Being loved and supported by you has felt so much like a dream, that I feel like I have just slipped back into the dream, but I know that it's reality. Today I pledge my love, my heart, my soul, and my life to you."

"Takuya?"

"Zoe, we have been thought so much in the last few years and we've had our ups and downs." he said causing her to smile at a shared memory. "But you stayed beside me and fought through the pain. So today I pledge my love, my life, and my heart to you."

"Zoe?"

"Takuya, you've seen me at my weakest and at my worst. Yet you've stayed by my side and helped me have faith in myself and in love again. So today I pledge my mind, heart and soul to you."

"Ryo?"

"Rika, we've known each other for years and have been through a lot together, but I believe that it has only made our love and faith in one another grow into what we have today and so I give you my love, life and heart forever."

"Rika?"

"Ryo, I've known you for so long and for the longest time I didn't have the courage to tell you my feelings. Now, however that we have been thought so much and I have feared that I would lose you at times, I believe that what we've been through is what has made us a stronger couple. So today I give and pledge to you my life, my love, my heart and my soul for the rest of my life."

"TK, do you take Kari as your wife?"

"I do."

"Kari do you take TK as your husband?"

"I do."

"Takuya do you take Zoe as your wife?"

"I do." Takuya said smiling at the wind warrior.

"Zoe do you take Takuya as your husband?"

"I do." Zoe said, looking at the flame warrior adoringly.

"Ryo, do you take Rika as your wife?"

"I do." Ryo said smiling at Rika.

"Rika do you take Ryo as your husband?"

"I do." Rika said, showing emotion for once and smiling at Ryo.

"Then I pronounce you six husband and wife. You may not kiss the bride." he said to the boys and they each kissed their girls and knew that their future was bright. "May I present Mr. and Mrs. TK Ishida, Mr. and Mrs. Takuya Kanbara, and Mr. and Mrs. Ryo Akiyama." And everyone started to cheer and throw bird seed as the three couples made their way to the reception hall.

* * *

Later in the night after they got to the hall and they did everything that newlyweds did with the cake and dancing, Tai walked up to Kari, who still had bird seed in her hair and he smiled. "Well sis, looks like you got your happily ever after."

"Yeah I did." Kari said smiling. "You know, you're living yours too."

"Yeah I guess so." Tai said as he watched his daughter dance with her new uncle. "And at least we know that the future is a bright one and not the one that it was before."

"That's true."

"Hey Kari, come dance with me." TK said walking up with Reitou.

"Reitou, do you mind dancing with me?"

"Why would I mind that Papa?"

"Okay, come on sweetie." Tai said following his sister and brother in law, smiling at how happy they all were now that they didn't have any more major enemies to fight like they had for nearly twelve years. But now he knew there wasn't any more trouble and he was glad for it. His sister and the other deserved to have normal lives more than anyone of them.

* * *

Elsewhere in the room, Taiyou was thinking the same as Tai as she leaned against the wall, watching everyone else dancing. Just then Ken walked over to her worried about her. "Hey, do you want to be alone?" he asked but she didn't answer him, so he walked closer to her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Taiyou?"

"Huh?" Taiyou said, coming out of her thoughts. "Oh Ken."

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked again

"Oh, uh no." she said blushing and looked at the floor suddenly.

"What is it?"

"I've never dance with anyone."

"Well I have." Ken said smiling. "I know how to lead…so will you dance with me?" he asked and Taiyou looked back at him, still blushing, but she smiled.

"I would like that."

"Alright." he said hold his hand out. Taiyou took it and was led onto the dance floor. "Just follow my lead." he added in a whisper and they began to dance slowly.

"Okay." she said as she watched their feet for a little bit, before she finally got to know the dance. Just then Ryo looked over and smiled.

"Hey Rika look." he whispered as they danced nodding toward her sister.

"Well, my shy wall flower little sister, is finally dancing with someone." Rika said smiling and proud of Taiyou. "That makes this day even more fantastic."

"Yeah I guess so." Ryo said. "But what made my day was when you said yes." he said leaning into her, causing Rika to blush as she kissed him. "I love you Rika." He said as he kissed her back.

"I love you too Ryo." Rika said when they broke the kiss.

"Hey, you guys, you're going to miss your flight if you don't leave soon." Autumn said walking up to them with Kari, TK, Zoe and Takuya.

"Where are we going?" Rika asked.

"Hawaii." Ryo said. "We're all going there."

"Sounds like fun." Rika said dreamily. "A vacation in paradise."

"I thought you may like that." Ryo said and TK and Takuya had agreed with Ryo when he said that after everything they had all been through, that would be the perfect honeymoon for all of them.

"Like it?" Kari asked

"We love it!" Zoe nearly shouted, while Rika nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." TK said leading the way to the door. "Come on sweetie."

(Five years later)

It's hard to believe that it's been five years since Kari and TK finally made it down the aisle and got married. They had the twins Nika and Lloyd about a year after they were married and Nika has already has shown signs of her abilities to wield the light and the shadows like she did when met her five years ago, but that didn't matter to Kari or TK. They knew no matter what they would always be there for her and wouldn't let anything happen to the sweet girl that was their daughter.

"Hey mommy, we're going to be late!" Nika said

"Alright, I'm coming." Kari said catching up with her daughter at the door.

"Hey, you two, be careful out there." TK said looking at his wife, knowing she would understand. This was the day that the twins had warned them about five years ago. The day that Kari had disappeared.

"Alright, your father's right, but don't worry we'll have fun." Kari said

"Okay…" Nika said running out the door confused by her parents' actions. "Come on Mommy."

"Go o Kari, you know how she lover to hang out with Tomika and Kiya." TK said smiling at his daughter. "And don't worry about Lloyd's cold."

"Alright, I love you." Kari said, kissing him.

"Love you too." TK said kissing her back.

* * *

"Hey mommy, what did you and daddy mean before we left the house?" Nika asked but before Kari could answer a voice rang out.

"Kari…? Is that you?" the voice asked and Kari thankfully turned to it.

"Kouji?"

"Yeah, I guess it's been a while." said the light warrior as he held the hand of a young boy, one that Kari recognized instantly, as did Kouji after he saw Nika.

"So, is this here?"

"Yeah and this is him?"

"Yeah this is him. Kanoi, this is a friend of mine, Kari Ishida and he daughter Nika."

"I-It's nice to meet you." Kanoi said as he hid behind Kouji's leg and Kari giggled at his reaction.

"It's nice to meet you too." she said. "Nika why don't you talk to him?"

"Uh, okay mommy." Nika said walking up to him as Kari and Kouji walked toward a couple of seats where they could watch the two.

"It looks like it's a soul thing after all." Kouji said smiling at the two. He had never seen Kanoi open up around new people or girl at all except for his sister. "So how is everyone on your end?"

"They're fine, Lloyd does have a slight cold, but other than that, we're all fine." Kari said as Kouichi walked up with Kousei and Autumn.

"Hey guys." Kouichi said.

"Hey bro." Kouji said as Kousei ran off to play with his cousins.

"Hey Autumn." Kari said.

"What's up guys? Sorry we're late." she said.

"Well we didn't really set a time for it anyway." Kouichi said smiling.

"That is true." Kari said laughing as Tai and Yuuki walked up with Reitou, Ken, Taiyou, Zukato and Shinsetsu.

"What's true?" Tai asked sitting down.

"Nothing." Kari said as the others walked toward them. She knew that it wouldn't always be peaceful, but they would be there to stop the crazy Digimon and the humans that wanted to destroy the worlds. She just hoped that Nika and the kids would have a peaceful upbringing this time, instead of the one that they had had before they all came back five years ago.

Tai looked at his sister and smiled. He of all people knew exactly what Kari was thinking about, because she had been thinking about it since the day that they had to say goodbye to their children from the future. He walked up to her and leaned into her, then he whispered, "Don't worry Kari, if it's meant to happen it will."

"Yeah, I know." she said, "but I know that she won't survive this time if he…"

"Things are different now Kari." Tai said. "Besides with Taiyou and Kouichi teaching her about the shadows and you and Kouji starting to teach her about the light, Nika will be the strongest of all of us and you know it."

"I know." Kari said looking at her daughter and getting a feeling of peace. "I know."


End file.
